Entre perros y sanguijuelas
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward. SLASH. MPreg.
1. Comportamiento extraño

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Comportamiento extraño.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-

Jacob y Lucas miraron como Edward caminaba de un lado para otro en el salón de la mansión Cullen, murmurando para sí, frunciendo el ceño y dejando salir suspiros innecesarios para un inmortal como él.

-Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a la mami? –preguntó el niño de tres años, dejando en el piso la pieza del rompecabezas que estaba armando con su papá, era más entretenido mirar a su madre justo ahora.

-No sé –Jacob se encogió de hombros y continuó con el rompecabezas. –Tu mami tiene la cualidad de actuar de una forma que nunca puedo descifrar.

-Pero… él está hablando sólo. Lelo Carlisle tiene libros que dicen que la gente que habla sola es loca –murmuró seriamente. Sus ojos verdes oscuros se veían preocupados.

Jacob dejó salir una carcajada, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su hijo, tosió, intentando cubrir sus risas.

-Mamá no está loco, tú sabes que él puede escuchar voces en su cabeza, así que murmurar sus pensamientos lo ayuda a pensar mejor.

-Ya sé, pero es extraño, sin embargo.

-Mmmhhh.

-¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡Maldición! –gritó Edward de repente, estirando sus cabellos, antes de salir de la casa.

Su grito asustó a los otros dos en la sala, que lo miraron irse con los ojos abiertos. Edward nunca gritaba y mucho menos, nunca _maldecía_. No en frente de su bebé al menos.

No bien él estuvo afuera, Alice Cullen vino bajando por las escaleras, sonriendo muy satisfecha. Jacob frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le has dicho tú, Ada Maligna?

-Le dije que lo veía volviendo a perder su figura.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron en alarma por un segundo entero, hasta que después frunció el ceño.

-Tú no pudiste haber visto eso, porque yo estaría involucrado. Tú no puedes ver el futuro de los hombres lobos.

-Lo sé, pero mi hermano tonto no pensó en eso todavía –guiñó un ojo, antes de poner mala cara-. Es sólo una pequeña venganza, por haber descompuesto mi coche.

Dicho eso, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Jacob se preguntó, una vez más, si es que a estos Cullen les faltaba un tornillo (a todos, menos su hijo).

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Jakedward no se toca, pero pueden darme consejos sobre otras parejas, ojo tienen que ser extrañas, porque yo sólo escribo sobre parejas raras XD Me gusta el Sam/Carlisle… ñam!

Les recuerdo que no he leído el último libro (Amanecer), porque me niego absolutamente. Me lo compré cuando salió… pero sé algunos spoilers… y estoy infeliz con lo que sé ¬¬ Tal vez algún día lo lea XD

Espero que les guste mi nuevo emprendimiento ;P

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	2. Cocina

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Cocina.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-

Jacob miró con un sentido de pavor formándose en su estómago, como su vampiro comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su camisa, parado en frente de la cocina eléctrica.

-No tienes por qué cocinarme nada, Ed. Dentro de dos horas tengo que reunirme con la manada y Sue seguro tendrá algo preparado para nosotros.

Edward se dio vuelta, frunciendo el ceño en su lobo, su panza de cuatro meses que distorsionaba el delantal que decía: "Besa al cocinero". Extrañamente, había sido un regalo de Rosalie.

-Deseo cocinar –murmuró, angostando sus ojos-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que lo haga mal?

El hombre lobo pensó bien esa respuesta, era un alivio que el bebé creciente dentro del estómago de Edward interfería con su poder de leer mentes, porque los pensamientos de Jacob en este momento eran algo parecido a esto:

_¡Sí, tengo! ¡La primera vez que cocinaste para mí tuve indigestión por tres días y soy un hombre lobo!_

_¡Mezclas los alimentos de forma tan extraña que parece que como insectos y no comida normal!_

-No, mi amor, claro que no –dijo suavemente, dándole una sonrisa compradora-. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te esfuerces, es sólo eso.

Edward resopló desdeñosamente, su mirada decía que no le creía del todo, pero igual se dio vuelta y comenzó a cortar una zanahoria a una velocidad que sólo un vampiro tenía.

-Podré estar embarazado, pero eso no significa que soy una mujer que aprovecha su estado para quejarse por todo –masculló-. Voy a cocinarte algo y te lo vas a comer hasta que no quede nada, Jacob Black… si no quieres hacerme muy infeliz.

Jake tragó saliva ante la amenaza tácita y se quedó sentado en el banco de madera, sintiendo un sentido de condenación inminente. Miró cocinar al inmortal, y hacía una mueca de dolor cada vez que veía al Cullen agregarle un ingrediente desconocido a la mezcla extraña que se cocía en la sartén.

Una hora más tarde, Edward descargó lo que sea que había cocinado en un plato que más bien parecía una bandeja (él sabía del apetito voraz de su pareja), colocó un tenedor y un chuchillo cerca de las manos de Jacob y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y bien? –pidió impaciente, cuando el hombre lobo lo único que hacía era mirar el plato-. ¿Vas a probarlo o no?

-Er… claro.

_Queridos antepasados de los Quileutes, encomiendo mi vida a ustedes para poder sobrevivir esta dura prueba._

Pero pese a todo su temor, la comida probaba muy buena. Sus ojos se abrieron con gusto y le dio una sonrisa de lado a Edward. El vampiro hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-Es delicioso, ¿cierto? –preguntó con cierta arrogancia.

-Increíblemente… sí.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Ok, creo que con mi nota pasada hubo una cierta confusión en **general**. Cuando dije que aceptaba ideas para drabbles _no me refería_ únicamente a las parejas raras, sino también a ideas de qué les gustaría ver hacer a Jakedward, porque ellos son la pareja principal. Sin embargo, todo lo que recibí fueron sólo ideas de parejas raras :S

Bu~~

Y, tal vez suene contradictorio, pero como ya le dije a alguien, los Cullen se consideran familia y yo los veo como tal también, así que escribir un Carlisle/Emmett o Jasper o Emmett/Jasper para mí sería incesto y el incesto es algo que nunca escribiría.

Entonces, tal vez tenga que reformularme. Acepto _sugerencias_ (o sea que ustedes me digan no significa que voy a escribirlas) de parejas Vampiros/Hombres lobos, Vampiros-Humanos (alguien me mencionó Carlisle/Charlie) y en vista que no leí el último libro (y tampoco pienso hacerlo pronto) no creo que pueda hacer Cullen-Denali o Cullen-Volturi. Aunque lo poco que vi de Marcus me gustó… Hn.

Y para aquellas que tienen la idea de Edward como seme-dominante, yo les hago una pregunta: ¿En serio ven a un tipo de más de dos metros de altura y probablemente más de 100 kilos, morenazo, con más músculos que un Saiyayin, pelo negro y ondulado siendo el uke de un emo, flaco y pálido Edward? No, yo nunca lo haría. Si conocen Naruto, es más o menos querer poner a Sasuke como seme de Zabuza... imposible.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	3. A primera vista

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**A primera vista.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-

La primera vez que Edward vio a Jacob, el más joven estaba parado enfrente de su Volvo plateado, con una mirada deslumbrada en su cara, levemente envidiosa, pero sobre todo de admiración. El vampiro no lo conocía, pero la piel colorada era innegablemente de un Quileute, así que un gesto de desprecio se formó en su cara.

-Estás en mi camino –masculló con arrogancia.

No le importaba el hecho que la mente del niño volaba con pensamientos elogiosos y ruidosos de su amado coche.

Pero cuando el chico giró para hacerle frente, la expresión de Edward cambió. La cara del nativo americano era dulce, joven e inocente, sus ojos chocolates brillaban al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa hermosa partía en dos su cara.

-¿Este es tu coche?

Edward pestañeó, quedando mudo. Jacob frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

-Er… ¿hola? –masculló, luciendo confundido y preocupado-. ¿Puedes oírme?

-Claro que puede oírte –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo saltar-. Hola, soy Alice Cullen –se presentó la chica que le habló.

-Jacob Black –Miró a Edward, que todavía lo miraba extrañamente-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi hermano, y él es extraño –anunció, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh.

Alice se giró y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano. Le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro.

-Edward, se te cae la baba –dijo en alta voz. Edward volvió a pestañear y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?

_Si te acabas de enamorar a primera vista, que no se te note hermano_. Pensó ella con regocijo.

-¿Amor? –susurró tan bajo que Jacob no pudo oírlo.

_Bueno, no sé si es amor, pero anoche tuve una visión de lo más… reveladora._ Rió nerviosamente.

De repente, Edward fue asaltado por una visión fuerte y ruidosa. Era él, debajo de un cuerpo marrón que lo cubría completamente, su cara estaba fruncida por el placer y de su boca salían los jadeos más bochornosos que un vampiro podría dejar salir. La mayor parte de lo que decía era inentendible, pero había un nombre que se oía muy bien.

"_-Oh, Jake… ¡Jacob!"_ –dijo su yo de la visión.

-Um, ¿está todo bien?

Edward conectó sus ojos dorados con los curiosos de Jacob y su hubiese podido, se habría ruborizado.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Este no es mi día. Tienen suerte que actualizara ú.u

Alice puede ver a Jacob porque todavía él no era un hombre lobo cuando se conocieron.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	4. Cuarentena

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Cuarentena.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a _Mirels_ por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple atrasado, Mi-chan!**

-

Jacob estrelló el cuerpo de su vampiro contra el tronco de un árbol, todo su cuerpo marrón ya estaba desnudo, puesto que acababa de transformarse de un lobo a un hombre. Su amante todavía llevaba algo de ropa, pero de eso se encargarían dentro de un rato. Ahora lo único que querían era estrellar sus bocas, probar el sabor del otro, rodar sus lenguas y gemir como animales en celo.

Generalmente, ellos no eran tan agresivos antes del sexo, pero es que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo. Carlisle les había dicho que Edward necesitaba recuperarse de "dar a luz" a su hijo, así que los había puesto en cuarentena de sexo. Pero estos eran Edward Cullen y Jacob Black de los que estábamos hablando y el bebé llevaba sólo dos semanas de nacido.

Ellos no podían aguantar, ellos necesitaban poseerse.

Además, Edward no era ninguna mujer humana que necesitaba esos días para recuperarse.

Un ruido de rasgado de tela le dijo al vampiro que su pantalón y bóxers ya no estaban en su cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba. Pantalones de Armani se los podía comprar todos los días, tener sexo con su amor era impagable. Impaciente, rodeó sus piernas largas y pálidas sobre la cintura de su lobo y procedió a quitarse los zapatos, usando primero un pie y luego el otro.

Jacob gruñó y comenzó a frotar sus cuerpos con una velocidad e intensidad que hizo a Edward rodar sus ojos y dejar salir un grito estrangulado. Él podía sentir cómo el fuego era más fuerte que el hielo, el calor de Jake lo devoraba y él no podía estar más feliz por ello.

-Dime… dime qué quieres –jadeó Jacob, lamiendo un lugar en su cuello que lo volvía loco.

El hombre lobo molía sus erecciones juntas y era tan placentero para él, como para el más joven. Porque Edward podía sentir que un lado de su pene se frotaba contra su estómago frió y el otro contra el hirviente de su amante. Era dos lados de la moneda, dos lados perfectos.

-Quiero que me cojas, Jake –gimió, sabiendo que a su amor le gustaba la charla sucia durante el sexo-. Quiero que metas tu pene dentro de mí y me embistas con todas tus fuerzas, hasta que vea las estrellas. Y luego, quiero que _acabes_ dentro de mí.

-Oh, Dios –jadeó Black, sin aliento.

Y tal como lo había pedido, Jacob tanteó su agujero, y luego metió un dedo.

-Deja eso –gruñó Cullen-. Te quiero ahora, sin preparación y _duro_.

Jacob le dio una mirada cargada de lujuria salvaje, antes de meterse dentro del culo de su amante. Edward dio un grito que debió escucharse hasta su casa, pero no le importó, lo único en su mente era ese calor que era transmitido por el falo dentro de su ano, un calor que subía hasta derretir su cerebro. Era en momentos como estos que su capacidad se perdía completamente, él no podía pensar ni mucho menos podía escuchar los pensamientos de otros, sólo podía sentir.

-Oh, Ed~

-¡Muévete! ¡Muévete, maldito perro!

Jacob gruñó, enojado por el apodo, pero también excitado. Salió completamente de Edward y después volvió a entrar. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse, chocando su piel contra la otra, produciendo ruidos estruendosos, que asustaron a la fauna circundante. El tronco detrás de la espalda de Edward hizo sonidos de protestas, pero a ninguno les importaba la naturaleza justo en ese momento.

Edward gimió y se aferró a los hombros amplios de su amante, enterrando sus uñas allí, no preocupándose por dejar marcas, ya que no bien los arañazos eran dejados al instante siguiente estaban curados.

Black siguió embistiéndolo sin piedad, murmurando palabras sucias a su oído. Por alguna extraña razón, Jake tenía gusto de llamarlo mujerzuela, puta o perra. Siendo que él había sido virgen antes de acostarse con Jacob. Pero no podía negar que esos motes los encendían a ambos.

-Sí, soy tu puta –gimió Edward-. ¡No pares!

Como si Jacob podría parar.

-

***Casa de los Cullen***

-

-_¡Oh, sí! ¡Más! _–La voz era lejana, pero para los vampiros de la casa se escuchaba como si estuviera sólo a dos metros.

-Bien… -dijo Esme, alimentando al bebé Lucas con un biberón de sangre de cerdo-. Sabíamos que no iban a durar cuarenta días.

-Sí –murmuró Carlisle, exasperado.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Este es mi primer lemon de esta pareja. Ustedes me dicen qué tal quedó 

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	5. Torpe

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Torpe.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Bien, todo se resume al lobo dentro de Jacob –dijo Billy, frunciendo el ceño.

Edward, Carlisle y Jacob se habían aparecido en su umbral hace cinco minutos y le dieron la noticia de que el vampiro amante de su hijo estaba _embarazado_. Inesperadamente, el hombre no lució sorprendido (sí un tanto enojado) por la noticia.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Carlisle, luciendo muy interesado-. ¿Usted sabe por qué pasó esto?

Billy asintió.

-El fin de la imprimación no es sólo encontrar una pareja para toda la vida, sino también alguien con quien tener descendencia. –Fulminó a Edward con la mirada. Si bien él había aceptado al imprimado de su hijo, no significaba que le terminara de gustar. –Teniendo en cuenta las características… especiales de su hijo; el lobo de Jacob tomó cartas en el asunto.

-No entiendo –el Quileute frunció el ceño.

-Tu lobo va a buscar reproducirse sea como sea, Jake –dijo su padre, un tanto exasperado-. Hasta ahora, sólo había escuchado leyendas, de esas que se pasan de generación en generación, que nadie las creyó muy verosímiles como para escribirlas en los libros de la tribu. De hecho, tú y la nueva manada no saben nada, porque esta historia en particular dejó de contarse hace mucho, pero yo lo sé.

-¿Acerca del embarazo? –murmuró Carlisle.

Billy asintió.

-No precisamente eso, pero sí hubo anteriormente un lobo que imprimó en un vampiro. En ese caso, eran una pareja _heterosexual_.

-Oh, vaya, no tenía idea –comentó el doctor.

-Como era altamente inverosímil, hasta nosotros dejamos de creerlo –dijo Billy-. Nos han enseñado que las sangui– er vampiros, son nuestros enemigos mortales, así que pensé que era una simple historia hasta que Jake me dijo lo de su imprimación.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema –gruñó Edward, que estaba de un humor cambiante desde que se enteró que estaba embarazado. Señaló su estómago hinchado. -¡Tengo cuatro meses ya y recién me entero! ¡Quiero saber cómo ocurrió!

Jacob le acarició el hombro, pero luego retrocedió cuando su amante lo fulminó con la mirada. "No me toques que esto es tu culpa" le decía su mirada.

-Bien –tosió Billy, poniéndose rojo-. Llega un momento en que el lobo necesita reproducirse y, como dije, lo hará mediante todos los medios. –Rascó su cabeza y evitó mirar a sus visitantes. –Mi teoría es que ese bebé es casi todo de Jacob. Mediante su eh… semen que tú habrás… um… tragado… tu sabes, con el sexo oral.

-Ah, sí –susurró Jacob, tan rojo como su padre.

-Er, bien. Con… uh… el semen dentro tuyo, er… creo que los… um… espermatozoides de Jake se mezclaron con la propia sangre de Edward y crearon el útero necesario. Y después er… con el sexo anal… se hizo lo otro. –Suspiró. –Y por eso ahora estás llevando al descendiente que el lobo dentro de Jake deseaba tener.

Un silencio torpe se instaló en la sala de estar de la casa Black.

-Fascinante –susurró Carlisle.

Después que su vergüenza había pasado, después de todo su suegro acababa de darle su versión de cómo se hacen los niños, Edward se giró a Jacob.

-Sabía que todo esto era tu culpa.

-¡¿Mía?! –chilló-. ¡Tú fuiste el que quisiste seguir cojiendo después de que me transformé en lobo!

Billy suspiró. _Bien, al menos sé que no importa qué, seré abuelo._

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Este era el capítulo prometido que todos me pedían. Espero que se haya entendido bien cómo ocurrió el embarazo. Cualquier cosa, me preguntan e intento explicarlo mejor ;)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	6. Mocoso

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Mocoso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Este drabble lo dedico a mi querida beta **Cherry Moon**, quien cumplió años hace poco**

-

Ser parte hombre lobo y parte vampiro demostró ser una mezcla muy caótica para Lucas. A los cuatro meses de edad, él ya tenía todos sus dientes, podía arrastrarse en el piso y, por supuesto, lucía como un niño de diez u once meses. Sin embargo, era su actitud lo que más llamaba la atención.

-Así pues, ¿cómo van las cosas como padre, Jake? –preguntó Seth, un día que había ido de visita a la casa de los Cullen.

-Como podrás ver –murmuró el hombre lobo, atajando en el aire una tacita de plástico que tenía como objetivo su cabeza –fantástico –terminó sarcásticamente.

-Oh. –El menor de los hombres lobos pestañeó y miró al bebé.

Los ojos verdes brillaban con travesura y en estos momentos se reía de su papá, mientras hacía un lío con los fideos que tenía en el plato frente a él. Había algunos en su cabello castaño y unos cuantos en el piso de la cocina antes impecable de su abuela.

-No sabía que comía comida humana también –masculló, no sabiendo qué más decir.

-Come comida para satisfacer su hambre y sangre para satisfacer su sed. No bebe agua, jugo o cualquier otra bebida. Aunque a veces le mezclamos algo de leche con la sangre –explicó el padre, dándole un ceño fruncido al niño-. Deja de jugar con tu comida –gruñó.

Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron como platos, después puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. Comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad, después gritó y se quejó incoherentemente.

-¿No sabe hablar?

-Por suerte no. Pero estoy seguro que Edward ya debe haber escuchado su queja.

Para probar su punto, el vampiro apareció en la puerta de la cocina y fue hacia su hijo, levantándolo enseguida en sus brazos. Edward le murmuró algunas palabras de cariño y el bebé balbuceó algo más, dándole una mirada enojada a su padre y después apoyó su cabecita en el hombro frío de su madre.

Edward fulminó con la mirada a Jacob y después salió de la cocina, con su hijo en brazos.

-Y sólo tiene cuatro meses –suspiró Jacob.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Este drabble me inspiré para hacer leyendo un fanfic de Dragón Ball Z XD

Muy pocas me han dado ideas que valgan la pena XS Vamos chicas, piensen en algo bueno~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	7. 80 años después

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**80 años después.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Edward se cruzó de brazos y miró su sala de estar repleta. Había al menos veinte niños y adolescentes revoloteando de aquí para allá, jugando algunos juegos de lucha que serían demasiado agresivos y destructores si se trataran de niños normales. Pero la mayoría eran mitad vampiros, mitad hombres lobos y el resto únicamente hombres lobos.

Y la mitad de los niños eran suyos, por supuesto.

Los condones no resistían el tipo de sexo que él y su marido tenían y tampoco había ninguna pastilla anticonceptiva que él pudiera usar. La única manera de no quedarse embarazado era no tener sexo… y eso era imposible. Obviamente.

-Fiorella, Florencia, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo con eso en sus manos?

Sus gemelas de diez años de edad, con brillante cabellera negra y hermosos ojos verdes le sonrieron con inocencia. Sin embargo, Edward no iba a caer en la trampa. ¡Tenían el maletín de su padre en sus manos, por amor a Dios! Quién sabe qué tenían planeado hacer con eso.

-Queríamos jugar al doctor con Sethy, papi –respondieron al unísono-. ¿Podemos?

Edward suspiró y se estremeció cuando escuchó que la pelea entre su hijo Jack y su sobrino Emmett Jr. fue tan lejos que rompieron otro florero de Esme.

-El pequeño Seth sólo tiene cuatro años, niñas, no pienso que él sabe lo que significa jugar al doctor con ustedes.

Sus hijas tenían el aberrante gusto de cortar la piel de aquellos que tenían mayor inclinación a la sangre de hombre lobo y después ver cómo la herida cicatrizaba enseguida. Probablemente eso lo habían heredado de su parte vampírica, que tenía gusto de la sangre y lo sádico.

-Pero, papi~

-No, he dicho, pueden jugar a cualquier otra cosa, menos eso.

-Awww~ -Las nenas hicieron un puchero y después se dieron media vuelta para irse, dejando el maletín en el piso.

-Gracias por eso –le llegó la voz de Seth "madre" que se acerca a él con una sonrisa en su rostro y acariciando su estómago de siete meses de embarazo-. No sabía cómo detenerlas de que no le hicieran nada a mi bebé… sus sonrisas hacen difícil de decir que no.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo desarrollarás una inmunidad a ello –suspiró conocedor y después gruñó-. ¡Anthony, Elías! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡No pueden traer perros a esta casa!

-¡No es un perro, má! –chilló su niño de treinta años, Elías (para él era un niño, porque lucía como de quince)-. ¡Jugábamos y de repente Jason se transformó en un lobo! ¡Tenemos que mostrárselo a su madre! ¿Dónde está el tío Jasper?

Edward levantó sus cejas. Así que el hijo mayor de su hermano también logró transformarse en lobo, ¿uh?

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Este drabble probablemente sea muy confuso… y lo hice con esas intenciones XD

¡LOL! Sí, me imagino que 80 años después, Ed y Jake deben tener más de una docena de hijos XD

¿Y esos otros niños? ¿Seth embarazado? Ah… secreto ñ.ñ

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	8. Visita

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Visita.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea me la aportó _Serpentina_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: ¡Me gustaría que hicieran una visita al abuelo Black y que Lucas lo volviera loco!**

-

Billy suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho su hijo el día anterior.

_-__**¡Por favor, papá!**_ –había dicho, con una cara desesperada-. _Edward y yo necesitamos estar solos un momento y con Lucas en casa no podemos. Le pedimos a su familia prácticamente todas las otras veces que necesitamos privacidad, así que ahora te toca a ti._

Y por eso ahora estaba mirando a su nieto, que le daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras agarraba su mochilita en forma de conejo entre sus dos bracitos.

-Bien, Lucas –Se agachó en su silla de ruedas, para agarrar la mochila-. Hoy te quedas todo el día con el abuelo, dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados y luego viajaron a la repisa del señor Black.

-Ah no, niño. Ya te dije que esos no son juguetes, son figuras hechas por nuestros antepasados Quileutes. Reliquias.

-Pero abuelo~ -gimoteó el mocoso, haciendo su mejor puchero-. ¡Son de _madera_! No los voy a romper.

-Ya te dije que no –suspiró-. ¿Por qué mejor no miramos que juguetes trajiste en tu mochilita, eh?

-¡No quiero los juguetes tontos que papi me puso ahí! –Estampó un pie pequeño contra el piso, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Yo quiero esos! –señaló imperiosamente hacia la repisa.

El abuelo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, pero sólo te daré uno.

-¡¿Uno?! ¡No puedo jugar con sólo uno! ¡Tengo _dos_ manos, quiero uno para cada una!

La hora siguiente, Billy miró con aprensión como su nieto corría de aquí para allá en la casa, llevando las valiosas figuras talladas en madera por sus antepasados. Lo cual era bastante difícil, porque su nieto tenía la velocidad parecida al de un vampiro y era difícil seguir su velocidad con sus ojos. Casi llegando al mediodía, Lucas se acercó a él.

-¡Abuelo, tengo sed! ¡Dame mi vasito!

Billy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué se dice?

-Por favor~

Black le sonrió al niño y revolvió su cabello. Rodó hasta la heladera, sintiendo la conocida repulsión formarse en el hoyo de su estómago. Si bien él amaba a su nieto, esta era la parte que odiaba del niño. Porque el vasito no tenía agua, leche o aún jugo, sino que este estaba en su heladera, dentro de una conservadora de telgopor y su contenido era sangre de animal. Intentando no mirar el contenido rojo, Billy le alcanzó el vasito a su nieto impaciente.

Gimió al ver que una gota se escapaba de la boca del pequeño y miró casi con morbosidad como la gota bajaba de la boca hasta perderse en su cuello, con mucha lentitud. Se apresuró a tomar un trapo de cocina y le limpió la gota, antes de que tocara su camisa. Billy estaba seguro que la camisa que llevaba su nieto costaba más que su sillón de ruedas.

-¿Qué me vas a cocinar, abuelo? –preguntó Lucas, cuando acabó su última gota de sangre-. ¡Porque dentro de poco voy a tener hambre!

-No voy a cocinar hoy, tu tía Alice me trajo comida que su abuela Esme cocinó para nosotros, así que sólo voy a recalentarla.

-Oh~ -asintió-. ¿Tú cocinas, abuelo? ¡Papá dijo que tu cocinabas rico, pero que desde que se fue de la casa sólo comes lo que te prepara la tía Sue! Y dice que no sólo vas a su casa en busca de su comida, sino que también buscas que te "conforte" de otra manera. ¿Qué significa confortar, abuelito?

La ceja derecha de Billy crispó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Es una palabra muy adulta, que no necesitas saber, Lucas. Y dile a tu papá cuando lo veas, que como vuelva a insinuar algo así, vamos a tener una larga charla.

-Oh~, ¿papá está en problemas? –sonrió pícaro.

-Mh, puede ser.

-¡Nya! –chilló Lucas, antes de dejar su vasito en la mesa y volver a agarrar las figuras de madera.

Y Billy volvió a sentir como su corazón latía desbocado, mientras miraba como su nieto jugaba con las reliquias de la tribu. Rezó silenciosamente un perdón hacia sus antepasados, rogándoles perdón por dejar que su querido descendiente jugara con ellas.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Al fin escribo una idea que me han aportado. Gracias por ella ñ.ñ

Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas, Serpentina. Volvió lo suficientemente loco a su abuelo XD

Probablemente en el próximo explique algo de algunos de los niños que aparecieron en el drabble pasado.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	9. Curiosidad

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Curiosidad.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a _Melanie-chan_, quien ama a Jasper y quería saber sobre su hijo**

-

Fue la curiosidad lo que llevó a Jasper a la frontera con La Push. Eran tantas las emociones que él sentía de Jacob cada vez que visitaba a su hermano y a la vez, las emociones de Edward llegaban a abrumarlo tanto, que él tenía que salir de la casa.

Era una cosa tan sorprendente… la imprimación.

Podía poner a Edward en un estado de tanta felicidad y encierro en sí mismo, pensando en el lobo que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Era en esos momentos donde él salía, e inevitablemente se ponía a pensar. Estos pensamientos fueron lo que despertaron su curiosidad, pero él no se atrevió a matarla, no al principio al menos.

Alice, de todas las personas, fue quien se acercó a él. Ella sabía por supuesto, pudiendo ver el futuro, ella había visto que él en algún momento querría matar su curiosidad.

Así pues, venciendo su vergüenza, él habló con Jacob. Su cuñado lo sorprendió diciéndole que sus _hermanos_ también sentían curiosidad. Después de todo, ellos compartían pensamientos cuando estaban en sus formas de lobo.

Su primer encuentro fue con Paul. El lobo era tan salvaje como él, el sexo fue bruto, salvaje y _Dios_, tan placentero. Sentirlo dentro de él no se comparaba a nada.

Después vino Quil, él era tímido y dejó que Jasper lo tomara. A pesar de que Quil era diez centímetros más alto que él y mucho más musculoso.

Una vez, hasta habían estado los tres juntos, pero sólo una vez, porque Quil no se había sentido del todo cómodo, le gustó, pero lo incomodó al final. Paul y Jasper eran demasiado apasionados para él.

Después de esa vez, sólo fueron Paul y Jasper. Ellos saciaron su curiosidad, hasta que los Cullen tuvieron que abandonar Forks.

Fue muchos años después, cuando ellos estaban en una isla desierta en Centroamérica, y Edward pasaba por su tercer embarazo, que Paul apareció. Él lucía joven, como el mismo día en que se separó de Jasper. Él dijo que él y su imprimada quedaron en ser sólo amigos. Cada uno tenía intereses diferentes y Paul quedó en visitarla una vez al mes, para que el poder de la imprimación no lo abrumara.

Paul quería estar con Jasper. Alice dijo que no importaba, ella deseaba la felicidad de su esposo y podía compartir. Además, ella ya había tenido una visión de ella misma cargando un bebé.

Tres meses después de la llegada del hombre lobo, Carlisle anunciaba el embarazo de Jasper. ¿Pero cómo? Los ancianos Quileutes dijeron que probablemente, a pesar de la imprimación en la hermana de Jacob, el lobo de Paul necesitaba reproducirse, así que eligió a Jasper como su portador.

Al parecer, la palabra imposible no existía entre los vampiros y hombres lobos.

Jason Cullen nació a los ocho meses de gestación y Rachel Black (la imprimación de Paul) fue su madrina.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** LOL. Sí, Jasper "experimentó" un poco. Con Quil y Paul, ah~ la curiosidad puede ser una cosa muy extraña, ¿eh?

Tengo la escena del trío en mi cabeza… aunque no sé si la voy a escribir ¬¬

En el drabble que viene, volvemos de nuevo a la pareja principal.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	10. Cosplay

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Cosplay.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Ey, vamos. Antes de conocerte era heterosexual, pero viniste tú con tu sonrisa de lado, tu aspecto de estrella de cine y me atrapaste. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, no te quejes.

Edward hizo el gesto muy humano de resoplar y miró a Jacob a través del espejo.

-Si no mal recuerdo se necesitan dos para bailar el tango, Jacob Black. No creo haberte obligado a nada.

-Está bien, está bien. Tomémoslo como un método para mantener la llama viva, entonces. Vamos a pasar toda la eternidad juntos y no podemos permitir que nos aburramos el uno del otro.

Edward resopló otra vez.

-Llevamos cincuenta años juntos, chucho y no recuerdo que no haya un día que no pongas tus manos grandes en mi cuerpo.

-Seguro, seguro –murmuró Jacob, con sus ojos chocolates ardiendo, mientras miraba como Edward terminaba de ponerse la última pieza del traje.

Una pequeña cinta en el pelo.

-Bien, ¿Cómo me veo? –se giró para ser admirado.

-Ven aquí, niña traviesa –gruñó Jacob, su voz cargada de deseo.

Es que Edward, a pedido de su marido, llevaba un traje de colegiala. Jacob había ido a su cuñada Alice para buscar ayuda y entre los dos escogieron el uniforme más pervertido que pudieron hallar. Así pues, para incentivar el morbo del hombre lobo, eligieron un traje que imitaba el uniforme del colegio de Kinomoto Sakura, del manga de Card Captor Sakura.

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó el sombrero de marinerito en la cabeza, antes de ubicarse frente a su amante. Jacob no perdió tiempo en acariciar las piernas pálidas, libres de pelos y cumplió su sueño de meterle mano a Edward _debajo de una falda_.

Si el Cullen pudiera haberse ruborizado, lo hubiera hecho.

-Cielos, de todos los lobos, tuve que escoger el más pervertido.

-¡Silencio! –Jacob le dio una palmada en el trasero a Edward, haciéndolo chillar de sorpresa. –Usted se ha comportado muy mal, señorita Cullen. Así que me temo que tendrá que quedarse después de hora, para un pequeño… _castigo_.

A pesar de lo ridícula de su situación (con un traje de colegiala japonesa y con su marido aparentemente en un rol de profesor), Edward no pudo evitar gemir. Esto lo estaba despertando.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Creo que habrá más Cosplay en el futuro. Tal vez la próxima vez use un vestido. Jojojo~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	11. A pesar de todo

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**A pesar de todo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea me la aportó _Mel-chan. _Ella quería leer la reacción de Edward cuando Jake se convierte en lobo.

-

El clima en la casa Cullen era melancólico y tenso, puesto que prácticamente se podía ver ondas oscuras salir de la habitación del hijo mayor de Carlisle. Edward estaba así desde hace tiempo, callado y con la mirada perdida, emitiendo ondas de sorpresa, enojo, aprensión, admiración y muchas más que ni siquiera Jasper podía describir.

Si bien al principio no pudieron saber qué tenía así al melancólico vampiro, más tarde, Seth Clearwater, un niño que llegó a tener gusto de ellos, llamó en secreto para darles la noticia que ellos ya sabían que podría suceder en algún momento… Jacob Black al fin había comparecido su herencia. Se había convertido en el hombre lobo.

Arriba, Edward volvía a revivir el momento crucial.

Empezó con una fiebre muy alta, mientras recorrían el bosque, tanto que Jacob comenzó a jadear y ya no pudo continuar caminando. Edward sabía que algo así pasaría en algún momento, sobre todo porque Jacob tenía mucho contacto con él y su familia, hasta le había extrañado que Sam Uley se haya convertido antes que él. Pero Edward había tomado una decisión, él quería estar allí con su amor cuando ocurra.

Así que tiró a Jacob al piso y colocó su cabeza en su regazo, para que el frío de su cuerpo le diera un poco de alivio con su fiebre. Ayudó mucho, pero cuando Jake perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a gritar por el dolor, el vampiro sentía su decisión de acompañar a su novio durante la transformación desmoronarse.

Pero su duda no duró mucho, porque antes de que pensara en llamar a Carlisle por ayuda, el cuerpo de su amor comenzó a cambiar y lo siguiente que sabía es que había un lobo pelirrojo enfrente de él. Con una mirada incrédula y con pensamientos tan caóticos que se le hacía difícil escucharlos.

_¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?_

-_Eres hermoso_ –había susurrado él, a pesar de que tenía que contener la respiración, para no tener que oler el olor asqueroso que despedía e intentando acariciar al lobo.

Pero Jacob-lobo se alejó, hasta dejando salir un pequeño gruñido.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué? No deseo que me toques… y hueles repugnante._

En ese momento, a pesar del dolor del rechazo, él tomó una decisión.

-_Ve a tu casa, Jake. Tenía que respetar las reglas de tu tribu, por eso no te dije nada. Pero ellos te van a explicar mejor lo que acaba de pasar_ –Su mirada se volvió suplicante. –_Y si después que lo sepas, no vienes a buscarme… lo entenderé. _

Había pasado una semana desde entonces.

Edward tenía un dolor constante en donde su corazón muerto debería estar, extrañaba inmensamente a su amante, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada si es que Jacob decidía que serían enemigos. Pero él lo amaría siempre, tomó esa decisión en el momento que Billy Black le dijo que su hijo sería sí o sí un lobo. Desde que se convirtió en novio de Jacob, había aguantado todo el desprecio de los Quileutes, las bromas de Emmett, las miradas de desdén de algunos ciudadanos de Forks, ¿Por qué no iba a aguantar el olor que despedía su novio?

Eso si Jacob decidía que lo suyo valía la pena.

Su teléfono sonó y él lo atendió de mala gana.

-Habla Edward –murmuró.

-Te amo. Quiero verte.

Su hubiese sido humano, Edward Cullen habría llorado.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Ayer no tenía ganas de mover un dedo… pero hoy ya tienen su drabble disponible XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	12. Tarde pero seguro

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Tarde pero seguro.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Jacob había estado actuando extraño últimamente, y en vista de que él había aprendido a ocultar sus pensamientos tan bien como su hermana Alice, Edward no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía.

-Oh~

El jadeo de la vidente de la familia trajo la atención de todos los vampiros de la casa. Era extraño que ella tenga visiones, porque desde que Jacob había imprimado en Edward y Jasper y Carlisle tenían roses constantes con vampiros, ella prácticamente había perdido su poder. Sin embargo, había cosas que ella todavía veía, y cuando lo hacía, era por asuntos muy importantes.

-¿Alice? –llamó Esme, con su voz maternal.

-Vamos a tener visitas –fue todo lo que ella dijo, con una sonrisa radiante-. Y probablemente otra adición a la familia.

Exactamente como ella lo vio, media hora más tarde, Sam y Seth se pararon en el umbral de su casa, pidiendo tener una charla con el aquelarre entero.

-Uh, bien –dijo Sam un tanto incómodo. Después suspiró. –No debo ser yo el que lo diga, pero Seth no se atreve. –Le mandó una mirada de hastío al muchacho. –Sin rodeos, vinimos aquí a decirles que él imprimó en Emmett la última vez que ustedes visitaron Forks.

Diferentes grados de sorpresa se vieron en los rostros de los Cullen. La peor fue de Rosalie, por supuesto, quien se puso más rígida que una tabla e hizo una mueca de dolor. El implicado, por otro lado, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –murmuró Emmett-. Hace años que lo conozco y nos hemos visto una y mil veces, ¿no se supone que esto de la imprimación ocurre cuando ves primero a la persona?

-En teoría es eso –asintió Sam, mientras Seth evitaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera del cuarto-. Pero hay otros casos, donde la imprimación se retrasa para momento que el lobo está listo para estar en pareja. Suponemos en el caso de Seth su imprimación llega recién ahora porque él no estaba física o mentalmente preparado para ella. –Suspiró. –Y eso un poco se demuestra con el hecho de que él imprimó en ti hace meses, pero recién ahora, con la insistencia de todos, me acompañó para que te lo digamos.

-¿Por qué no quería decírselo? –preguntó Esme.

Seth saltó un poco ante la pregunta, mientras los ojos de Sam viajaban a Rosalie.

-No quería causar un conflicto en la familia –murmuró el menor, con voz suave.

-Oh, que noble de tu parte –dijo Rosalie con desprecio, antes de salir del cuarto.

Emmett fue rasgado entre ir tras ella o quedarse en el cuarto. El poder de la imprimación era grande ya y él podía sentir prácticamente el dolor que venía del pequeño lobo. Pero Rose había sido su compañera por años y se merecía su consuelo.

-Debo ir tras ella –suspiró innecesariamente, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los ojos de Seth por fin se posaron en él. Había desesperación allí. –Pero volveré para que hablemos, ¿ok?

Seth mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Ekk! Otro drabble dramático XD Pero las cosas mejorarán después de esto. Ya saben que Emmett y Seth tienen hijos y son felices.

Tengo algo preparado para Rosalie, así que no se sientan mal por ella ;)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	13. Bendecido

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Bendecido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea la aportó _Reykou Higurashi_. Ella quería ver la reacción de Rosalie cuando se entera que Edward está embarazado.***

-

Cuando Esme entró en su habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa, Rosalie sabía que algo estaba mal. Cuando había algo que querían decirle a ella, que sabían que podría tomárselo a mal, eran ella o Carlisle los que se lo decía, porque eran los dos que más podían usar el tacto y calma. De hecho, hasta podía sentir a Jasper justo detrás de la puerta. Esto la enfurecía muchas veces, porque la trataban como si fuera un animal rabioso que se debía contener.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Rose, querida –Esme se sentó en su cama y tomó una de sus manos heladas. –Supongo que ya sabes que vengo a decirte algo.

-Sí, lo supuse –enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te acuerdas los cambios extraños que Edward comenzó a tener hace poco? –La rubia asintió. –Bien, Carlisle lo acaba de revisar, y Jacob nos ha confesado algo después de esa revisión.

-¿Y eso es…?

Esme tomó una respiración innecesaria y le mandó una mirada apenada.

-Al parecer, esto de la impresión conlleva mucho más que encontrar a tu compañero de alma, Rose. También se encarga de poder asegurarse que la pareja deje descendencia.

-¿Descendencia? –rió-. Eso es estúpido.

-No, querida. Tu hermano, Edward, está embarazado con el hijo de Jacob Black.

La rubia miró a su "madre" con incredulidad y podía sentir ya a Jasper manipulando sus emociones. Sin embargo, después de que la información entró en su cerebro, ella se levantó de la cama, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Esme con enojo.

-No estoy para bromas, Esme.

-Sabes que no bromearía con algo como esto, cariño.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Él no puede! Él no puede… lo que siempre he querido. ¡¿Por qué él?! –gritó.

En un flash, Emmett entró a la habitación y la encerró en un abrazo.

-¡¡No es justo!! –chilló, todavía mirando a Esme, y odiando la mirada de lástima que le daba-. ¡¡Él es un hombre, un vampiro y eso que lo coje es un chucho!!

La madre pasó por alto la mala palabra por esta vez, lo mejor en estos casos era dejar a que Rosalie se descargue.

-No es justo, no es justo –murmuró una y otra vez, mientras Emmett acariciaba su cabello.

Abajo, sentados en la entrada de la casa, Jacob repetía esa acción con su propio vampiro.

-Ella estará bien, lo aceptará al pasar el tiempo –susurró Edward, con la mirada perdida.

Estaba calmado, pero de vez en cuando se estremecía, porque los pensamientos que estaba recibiendo de Rosalie eran tan odiosos y cargados de pena que si hubiese sido humano, ahora mismo estaría llorando.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

**Fe de erratas:** ¡Muchas gracias a _Artemis Shiro_ por hacerme notar este error! En el drabble pasado puse "[…] Jasper y Carlisle tenían roses constantes con vampiros, […]" ¡Está mal! El rose es con hombres lobos.

Pobre Rose, pero como ya les dije, tengo un plan para ella XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	14. Bienvenido

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Bienvenido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a _mia-dcwut-09_, quien quería ver a Edward "parir"**

-

Para Carlisle, una vez que pasó la alegría de saber que iba a ser "abuelo", la preocupación pasó a formar parte de su ser entero. Porque a pesar de todo, su hijo Edward seguía siendo un hombre, embarazado, pero hombre al fin. Así que una vez que estuvo resuelto el misterio de la concepción, quedaba el asunto de dar a luz.

¿Cómo? Carlisle le dio miles de vueltas al asunto, buscando una solución. Dejando ya en claro que Edward era un hombre, seguía el tema de que era un vampiro, una criatura con la piel más dura que un diamante, lo cual hacía imposible una cesárea. Así pues, después de siete meses de pensarlo y repensarlo, el doctor de la familia Cullen llegó sólo a una conclusión.

-A ver si entendí bien –murmuró Jacob, mientras que Edward se sentaba tieso a su lado-. ¿Usted dice que cuando el bebé esté listo para salir, voy a tener que transformarme en lobo y rasgar el vientre de Ed con mis dientes para que usted pueda sacarlo luego?

-Sé que suena espeluznante –suspiró Carlisle, ante la mirada que le daban los dos "muchachos"-. Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, lo he pensado mucho y es lo único que podemos hacer. Por supuesto, si alguien tiene una idea mejor, estoy más que dispuesto a aceptarla.

Y en los dos meses que restaron, nadie pudo llegar a una conclusión mejor.

Así pues, con todo el terror del mundo, cuando las primeras contracciones hicieron que Edward sienta dolor después de mucho tiempo, Jacob se preparó. Era raro para Edward, sentir esta clase de dolor. Siendo un vampiro, casi nunca lo había experimentado, puesto que sólo otro vampiro o un hombre lobo podían dañar un vampiro, pero debido a que en su vientre llevaba una criatura que era un mezcla de los dos, no tendría que extrañarlo. Pero, _cielos_, cómo dolía.

-Maldita sea, pulgoso. Si no te transformas en este momento y sacas a _tu hijo_ de mi cuerpo, lo vas a lamentar –gruñó, con sus ojos teñidos de negro.

-Ya voy, ya voy –se quejó, su cuerpo completamente tenso, mientras terminaba de sacarse la última prenda de vestir.

Una vez convertido en lobo, hizo una seña para que Carlisle atajara a Edward contra el colchón que habían puesto en el piso de la pequeña habitación hospitalaria que el doctor había instalado en su casa, para este acontecimiento.

_Ahora voy a hacerlo_, dijo mentalmente Jacob. Milagrosamente, su vampiro pudo escucharlo, así que le dio n cabeceo de asentimiento.

Jacob tuvo que tomar una inspiración grande, antes de hacer lo que se había estado preparando mentalmente desde hace tiempo. Buscó un ángulo perfecto y luego mordió el estómago de su imprimado. Edward gritó y el lobo lloriqueó, su corazón que se comprimía al saber que estaba causándole dolor a su amor, pero era algo que tendría que ser hecho.

Finalmente, cuando lo piel estuvo separada, Carlisle soltó a Edward y tomó a la pequeña criatura que quedó expuesta sin la piel. El bebé, no bien estuvo fuera del vientre de su madre gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y después lloró.

Jacob se transformó de nuevo en humano y se contuvo de no amordazar, sabiendo que tenía piel de su amante en su boca. Volvió a colocar esa piel sobre el estómago de Edward y miró, fascinado, como todo volvía a unirse. Una vez que el vampiro estuvo recuperado y el hombre lobo tranquilizado, ambos giraron para ver al bebé que Carlisle terminó de vestir.

_Hermoso_, pensaron ambos al unísono, cuando vieron la piel pálida, pero sonrojada, el mote de cabello castaño y las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

La verdad es que, cuando _mia_ me planteó el tema de Ed dando a luz, lo pensé mucho y ésta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que el bebé pueda nacer.

Lamento si parece espeluznante… pero bueno…

Escribí un oneshot para Halloween, así que estén atentas el fin de semana XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	15. Incómodo

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Incómodo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Era la primera vez que Emmett y Seth se veían desde que el vampiro se había enterado de la imprimación. Sam y los Cullen habían quedado en que se daría un tiempo para que Emmett y Rosalie pusieran las cosas en claro con si relación. Porque a pesar que era doloroso para la pareja de inmortales, ambos sabían que su Emmett ignoraba la imprimación, terminaría haciendo daño a Seth primero y luego al vampiro.

Así pues, después de dos semanas de hacerse a la idea y de que Rosalie se fuera a Alaska, para poder sobrellevar mejor la idea, Emmett acordó encontrarse con _su_ lobo.

Sin embargo, en el medio del bosque, Emmett se apoyaba contra un árbol grande, mientras Seth se sentaba en el tronco de uno, sumidos ambos en el silencio y sin mirarse a la cara.

De repente, Seth estalló en llanto, enterrando su cara madura para un adolescente de catorce entre sus manos. Emmett estuvo a su lado en un flash, puesto que el dolor del lobo era también el suyo.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasa? –pidió suavemente, apoyando una mano grande en el hombro de Seth.

-Esto no se supone que sea así –murmuró Seth, todavía sollozando-. Se supone que mi imprimación debería ser genial, que pudiera estar con mi otra mitad riendo o teniendo momentos cariñosos. No se supone que tengamos que estar uno a tres metros del otro, sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento –suspiró Emmett, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Seth levantó su cara para mirarlo, sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-No es tu culpa –susurró-. Si no fuera porque yo me entrometí, ahora no tendrías que sentirte obligado a estar conmigo o haberte separado de tu novia.

-Se hace lo que se hace, Seth. Y no te eches toda la culpa, fue mi decisión terminarlo con Rosalie.

-Porque si me rechazas, la imprimación me matará.

-Porque lo elegí –negó poderosamente.

-Porque la imprimación te obli–

-Ssshhh –Lo calló Emmett poniendo un dedo en sus labios. –Si piensas de esa manera, nunca seremos felices, Seth.

-¿Cómo puedes ser feliz con alguien a que te obligaron a estar? –preguntó amargamente.

-Encontraremos la manera, ¿ok? –Lo abrazó. Enseguida pudo sentir como el niño se convertía en gelatina en sus brazos. –Si el destino quiso que tú seas mi _verdadera_ otra mitad, debe ser que estamos destinados a tener una vida larga y feliz juntos. No con Rosalie o por obligación.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Sip –sonrió, separando al niño para mirarlo a la cara-. Si quieres comprobar si somos compatibles, podemos comenzar a hacer cosas pervertidas en el pasto. –Meneó sus cejas, sugestivamente.

La cara de Seth se puso roja.

-Pe-pero tengo catorce –masculló tímido.

-¿Pero acaso esto de la imprimación no nos convierte prácticamente en marido y mujer?

El lobo enterró su cara en el pecho de Emmett, esperando que la piel fría hiciera algo con su cara roja.

A pesar de su vergüenza, había una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Sé que prometí otra cosa, pero en vista de que hay clamor popular, les hice otro Emmett/Seth, para apaciguar las masas XD

Para todas las que leen mi fic "Quiero ser padre", esta semana no va haber actualización, porque escribo generalmente los fines de semana, pero este no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, ya que me fui de viaje XD

Será para la semana próxima.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	16. Pasos

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Pasos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lucas pestañeó dos veces y después miró a su gestor. Edward le sonrió y lo animó a que continuara.

-Anda bebé, papá te está esperando aquí, no tengas miedo –dijo Jacob, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, esperando animar a su hijo.

El bebé tenía apenas dos meses de edad, pero lucía como un niño de aproximadamente un año y medio. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, él se la había pasado en los brazos de cualquiera de los miembros del aquelarre Cullen o de la manada de lobos, así que hoy que la pareja estaba sola, decidieron probar si es que Lucas podía caminar.

-¿Papá? –susurró el niño, aferrándose con fuerzas a la mano del vampiro. Edward se derritió, como cada vez que su hijo lo llamaba de esa manera, y se enterneció al leer en sus pensamientos que él quería ir donde estaba su padre, pero tenía miedo.

-Tu padre va a estar allí, Lucas. No tengas miedo de caerte que él te sostendrá, ve.

Su bebé inteligente pestañeó, frunció el ceño y después miró hacia donde estaba su padre, todavía con los brazos abiertos.

_Bueno, voy con papá_. Oyó Edward.

Inseguro y echando una mirada a cada rato a sus dos padres, Lucas se soltó del agarre del vampiro y se paró inestable en sus dos piernitas. A su favor, no se tambaleó ni una vez, probablemente debido a sus genes vampíricos que le daban la tolerancia. Cuando dio el primer paso, ambos padres contuvieron el aliento y miraron atentos como el primero se convirtió en un segundo y después vino el tercero y cuarto, hasta que Lucas se derrumbó en los brazos grandes y morenos de Jacob.

-¡Eso es, campeón! –felicitó el padre orgulloso, levantando al bebé y lanzándolo al aire.

Edward sintió pánico por un segundo, pero después suspiró al ver que su hijo volvía a los brazos de su amante. La acción se repitió un par de veces más, mucho al horror de la madre preocupada, pero a la felicidad del bebé, si sus chillidos tenían algo que decir al respecto.

Era un poco triste para ellos, saber que su bebé crecía tan rápido y no podían disfrutarlo más como chiquito, pero se habían resignado a ello, después de todo, con los genes que cargaba, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Parece que algunas no leen mis notas de autora, porque muchas me preguntaron por qué no actualicé Quiero ser padre y sé que muchas que leen este también leen lo otro. Las notas de autora están para algo gente, tómense un tiempito para leerlas, puedo decir algo importante de vez en cuando.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	17. Lucas Cullen Black

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Lucas Cullen Black.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea la aportó mi querida beta _Cherry Moon_. Ella quería leer la típica pelea por ver cómo se llamará el bebé cuando nazca.**

-

-Richard.

-¿Richard? –repitió Jacob con incredulidad-. Por supuesto que no, ese nombre es de viejo. Sé que tienes más de cien años, pero nuestro hijo nacerá _ahora_, así que hay que pensar un nombre más moderno para él.

-¿Ah, sí? –bufó Edward, ofendido-. ¿Cómo cuál?

-No sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Alex o algo así.

-¡¿No sabes?! –exclamó con incredulidad-. ¿No sabes, pero refutas el que yo elegí? Además, Alex es un nombre moderno, pero muy _común_. Lo odio.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta, y la cabeza de Alice se hizo visible.

-Si me permiten…

-¡No, Alice! –gritó la pareja al unísono-. Ya te dijimos que nadie va a interferir en esto –siguió Edward.

-Pero es mi sobrino –La vampiresa hizo un puchero.

-Y es _mi_ hijo. Así que no, y cierra la puerta al irte –masculló el de cabello castaño.

-Si seguimos sin decidirnos, a alguien vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda –suspiró Jacob, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, podemos hacer esto. Sólo falta que encontremos uno en el que ambos estemos de acuerdo.

Finalmente, una semana después, Jacob y Edward encontraron un nombre que iría perfecto para su hijo. Carlisle ya les había dicho que tendrían un varón, así que se resumió la cosa para buscar un nombre de niño solamente.

-Carlisle/Billy.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, después que dijeron un segundo nombre al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lucas Billy, en serio? –preguntó Edward con desdén.

-Oh sí, porque Lucas Carlisle queda perfecto –bufó Jacob.

-No podrá sonar perfecto, pero _yo_ soy quien está gestando al niño, así que su segundo nombre debe ser el de _mí_ padre.

-Pero yo soy quien puso al bebé dentro de ti, _amor_. Así que su segundo nombre debe ser el del mío.

Los ojos bonitos del vampiro se angostaron y Jacob pensó por un momento que había ido demasiado lejos. Todavía trastornaba a Edward el hecho de que la creación de su bebé fue gracias a Jacob solamente.

-Pienso que deben olvidar lo del segundo nombre –dijo Alice, apareciendo de la nada-. Este no va a ser el último bebé que tengan, así que los que vienen pueden llevar el nombre de Carlisle o Billy.

-¿No te dijimos que te quedes fuera de esto?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sé, pero es que nos tienen cansados a todos con su disputa tonta para el nombre del bebé.

Jacob se ruborizó por la culpabilidad y Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien –masculló-. Será Lucas Cullen, entonces.

-Ey, ey, ¿y qué hay con mi apellido?

Y la pelea volvió a empezar.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Si es que leen mis otros trabajos, para esta altura ya deben saber el por qué de mi retraso.

Pido una vez más que me disculpen, pero contra la vida real, no puedo hacer nada ú.u

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	18. Ilícito

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Ilícito.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Chidori_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella quería leer la primera vez de Jakedward.**

-

**¡Importante! Este drabble está dedicado a **_**mia-dcwut-09 **_**quien cumplió años este 29 de noviembre pasado. ¡Happy Birthday to you! XD**

-

-Me siento ilícito –dijo Jacob y después rió nerviosamente.

Edward levantó su cabeza, dejando por un momento el darle besos mariposa al estómago de su novio, aún así sus manos continuaron sacando los pantalones del chico.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bien, tengo catorce años y estoy a punto de perder mi virginidad con un chico al que, por razones que nadie quiere decirme, mi papá detesta.

Edward rodó sus ojos y siguió con su tarea.

-No insistas, no te lo voy a decir.

-Es que no entiendo –gimió cuando la mano fría del otro comenzó a mimar su erección-. Ustedes nunca han estado aquí antes… no sé por qué Billy no quiere que ni me acerque a un Cullen.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas más grande, _cachorro_.

-No soy un cachorro –se quejó, haciendo un puchero-. Tengo sólo dos años menos que tú, Eddy.

Edward sonrió malicioso. _Si sólo supieras_.

-Tres, pronto cumpliré diecisiete.

-Tecnicidades, tecnicidades.

-Bien, ¿continuo? ¿O vamos a seguir hablando tonterías?

Jacob mordió su labio inferior y asintió, abriendo un poco más sus piernas. Su novio le dio una sonrisa tierna y después estiró una mano para agarrar el lubricante. Untó un poco en sus dedos y luego, con sumo cuidado, introdujo uno dentro del ano virgen de su amante.

-Cielos –silbó Jacob-. ¡Frío! ¡Maldición! ¡Tú y tus manos frías!

-_Todo_ mi cuerpo es frío, así que vete haciendo a la idea.

-Seguro, seguro –refunfuñó Jacob.

Edward hizo mueca e introdujo un segundo dedo. Su pequeño amante hizo una mueca de dolor y tensó. Según lo que había leído, esto no era bueno, así que para distraerlo del dolor, el vampiro usó su boca para darle atención al miembro duro del Quileute. Él disfrutaba de darle sexo oral a su querido, pero no era algo que pudiera repetir de seguido, porque era _demasiada_ la tentación el tener un órgano lleno de sangre, lleno de olor lujurioso en su boca y no morder.

-Creo que ya estás listo, Jake. –Edward quitó sus dedos de la entrada de su amante y se incorporó para terminar de sacar sus pantalones, mirando al chico a la cara. -¿Deseas que use un condón o no?

Jacob negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un beso.

-Nop, te creo cuando me dices que nunca has estado con nadie más. –Lo besó profundamente. –Así que no hay riesgos, quiero sentirte completo.

El vampiro le sonrió encantador, haciendo que Jacob se derrita casi. El mayor puso ambas manos al lado del cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a penetrar lentamente. Jacob apretó su quijada y Edward se detuvo, esperó algunos momentos, hasta que su amor le diera un cabeceo de consentimiento y continuó.

Había sido una decisión difícil para él, el dar el siguiente paso en su relación. No sólo Jacob era un niño, sino también un Quileute, alguien prohibido para él, pero lo más grave era el monstruo que vivía dentro de él. Se torturó por semanas, diciéndose una y otra vez que podría matar a su pequeño amor si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, pero al final, los ojos de cachorro perdido y la seducción de la pequeña moza descarada pudieron más. Jacob Black podía ser absolutamente decidido cuando quería algo. Y con cinco meses de noviazgo, él creía que estaba preparado para perder su virginidad… y Edward no pudo decirle que no.

-M-muévete –tartamudeó Jacob, trayendo a Edward de sus pensamientos preocupados.

Haciendo lo posible por controlar a la bestia, el vampiro comenzó a moverse lentamente, sabiendo que un movimiento más fuerte podría lesionar a Jake y, Dios prohíba, hacerlo sangrar. Pero Jacob no iba a estar feliz con eso, rodeó la cintura de su novio con sus piernas flacas y comenzó a moverse, montando él mismo la erección de Edward. Cullen apretó su quijada y cerró los ojos. Dios, eso era tortura, pero la mejor tortura que podía estar sufriendo.

Era increíble. Sentirse dentro de su amor no se comparaba con nada, si podía exagerar, era hasta más gratificante que beber sangre humana.

-Te amo, Jake. Te amo –susurró Edward contra el oído de su novio, comenzando a moverse con más rapidez.

-Y yo, yo también –devolvió el menor, atrayéndolo para un beso.

Esa misma noche, Isabella Swan tomó la decisión de irse a vivir con su papá a Forks.

Aunque ni a Jacob ni a Edward le iba a importar su llegada.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** LOL.

Para todas aquellas que querían ver a Edward de seme, bien, aquí está ¬¬

Va a ser la única vez (o eso creo), porque consideré que en su primera vez, debido a la edad y supongo que la experiencia, era Edward quien debía ser la parte de arriba. ¡No se acostumbren, sin embargo!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	19. Tratado

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Tratado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

** Muchas se preguntaban acerca del papel de Carlisle con los lobos, pues aquí está. Desde ahora les advierto que mi idea les puede resultar chocante a algunas, así que lean con precaución.**

-

Carlisle pudo olerlo desde antes que llegara a las inmediaciones del hospital, su olor fuerte a perro mojado era difícil de no hacer caso, a pesar de toda la sangre que lo rodeaba. Él sabía a qué venía, había sólo una cosa que lo traería al territorio enemigo por sí mismo y, la verdad, él lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho antes. Admiraba el hecho de que el hombre lobo haya resistido tanto tiempo.

Esperó pacientemente en su oficina, hasta que su secretaria dio dos ligeros golpes a la puerta y él le ordenó entrar.

-Hay un paciente aquí fuera, no tiene cita, pero dice que usted sabe quién es –dijo la secretaria, luciendo contrita-. Su nombre es Sam Uley.

-Por supuesto –sonrió agradable-. Hazlo pasar.

Segundos más tarde, un Sam muy contrariado entraba a la oficina. No bien cerró la puerta, su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos. Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos queriendo hablar primero, hasta que el lobo suspiró.

-Supongo que sabe por qué estoy aquí –masculló Sam, desviando la mirada.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Carlisle, levantándose de su asiento, luego rodeando su escritorio, para sentarse en frente de él-. De hecho, esperaba que vinieras mucho más pronto.

Sam le mandó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –gruñó-. Sabiendo a lo que vine… luce tan tranquilo.

-Cuando firmé ese tratado con Ephraim Black sabía en lo que me metía. Él fue un humano muy inteligente y lamenté mucho su muerte, porque hubiese sido fantástico poder tener charlas interminables con él. –Le sonrió. –Él y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo sólo con la intención de cuidarte, Sam. El señor Black sabía que el estrés de ser un alfa tarde o temprano podría hacer mella en ti.

Sam apretó sus puños.

-Entiendo eso, _lo estoy viviendo_, pero… -Suspiró, refregando su cabello. -¿Qué hay de sus esposa? Me contuve alejado tanto tiempo por Emily, pero mire en lo que terminó, tiene una cicatriz para toda la vida en su cara y sabiendo que vine aquí, sé que le di un gran dolor.

-He estado preparando a Esme desde hace muchos años y ella está en paz. Es mi deber, juré hacerlo y no me arrepiento.

El alfa de la manada de La Push le dio una mirada llena de ansiedad, odio, pero sobre todo… lujuria. Así pues, Sam dio dos pasos grandes, tomó la cabeza de Carlisle en sus manos y lo besó. Con todos los sentimientos que remolinaban dentro. No había amor, por supuesto, sólo pasión, pasión cruda y salvaje.

Carlisle aceptó el beso, luego que el hombre lobo lo desvista y más tarde que poseyera su cuerpo. Después de todo, como ya dijo, estaba al tanto de su deber.

La verdad era que aquella vez que firmaron el tratado con Ephraim Black, no sólo se tocaron los puntos de la línea divisoria y la posible guerra su atacaban a un humano de Forks, sino que también el Quileute apartó a Carlisle y le habló seriamente sobre un tema importante.

-"Una vez que nos convertimos en lobos, nuestro temperamento lo llevamos al borde de la piel y puede ser peligroso para nuestros seres queridos, sobre todo si acumulan mucha tensión. –Había dicho él. –Es por eso que pensé que de vez en cuando, el alfa debe tener una posibilidad de descargar su tensión y poder, así después puede transmitir tranquilidad a su manada. –La mirada seria y renuente en los ojos de Black era algo que Carlisle jamás olvidaría. –Creo que el cuerpo casi indestructible de un vampiro puede ayudar al alfa. _Descargarse_ de vez en cuando con tu cuerpo tranquilizará al lobo y transmitirá lo mismo a la manda, Carlisle y así mismo, con los vampiros."

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Así pues, nop, no sólo escribo cosas llenas de miel y azúcar, como verán. Sí, la relación de Sam y Carlisle es forzada y probablemente ahora piensen que trato el vampiro como una puta, pero ambos están en paz con lo que tienen que hacer y eso no significa que no disfruten del sexo.

¡No me maten! Pero desde el principio, ésta fue mi idea para el Sam/Carlisle.

Y si no quedó claro, Sam usará toda su fuerza en el acto, algo que no puede hacer con el cuerpo débil de Emily :O Por eso lo llamo "descargar".

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	20. Cena

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Cena.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea pertenece a _Joany_ (**Slasheaven**) quien me pidió leer la primera cita.**

-

Jacob sonrió en el espejo y luego comprobó su ropa. Esta tarde había venido un cartero con un paquete para él. Mucho a su sorpresa, dentro había encontrado un par de jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y una joyería de plata con un dije en forma de cruz. Eran simples, pero todo miraba escandalosamente costoso. Junto con la ropa había una nota de Alice Cullen.

-

_Querido Jacob:_

_Sé que sólo nos hemos visto una vez, pero quería que luzcas lo mejor posible para esta primera cita con mi hermano._

_Saludos._

_Tu futura cuñada Alice Cullen._

-

Aquella última línea había hecho que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. ¡En serio! ¡Era apenas una cita! ¡Ni siquiera tenía planes de volverse novio con él todavía! Aunque si la había aceptado era porque Edward le atraía mucho, a pesar de que sea un poco más grande que él y que sea un Cullen; alguien que seguro su padre no aprobaría si se enteraba. Pero el dicho decía: "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Así pues, él aceptó la ropa. Le había salvado, la verdad, porque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué ponerse para su primera cita con Ed.

Más tarde, Jacob y Edward se encontraron en un punto fuera de la reserva y luego el Cullen conduzco hacia Port Ángeles. Puesto que si querían una cita tranquila, debería ser lejos de la gente que los conocía. El más joven se retorció incómodo mientras aceptaba el asiento en el restaurante. Este lugar era costoso y los precios en la carta lo decían.

-Puedes pedir cualquier cosa –dijo Edward, leyendo los pensamientos preocupados del Quileute-. Ahorré especialmente para esta cita –mintió, para apaciguar su mente.

Así pues, los dos pidieron una rica cena y Jacob comió codicioso, hasta que notara que Edward revolvía su alimento, apenas probando algunos bocados.

-¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó confundido.

-No mucho, la verdad. Estaba tan nervioso por nuestra cita, que se me cerró el estómago –mintió de nuevo, dándole una sonrisa hermosa.

Jacob se ruborizó furiosamente al escuchar esa declaración y miró culpable su plato. Él casi había acabado. Cierto, él también estuvo nervioso, pero nada se interponía entre Jacob Black y una rica comida.

-No te sientas mortificado. Admiro tu apetito, en realidad. –Inclinó su cabeza y le dio una mirada suave. –Disfruto verte comer. –_Siendo un vampiro, yo no puedo comer, pero disfruto de ver a la gente hacerlo. Sobre todo a ti._

Jacob sonrió tímidamente y siguió con su comida, teniendo una charla amena con el Cullen. Más tarde, fueron al cine a ver una película de acción. Sin embargo, como sucede en todas las citas, lo que menos hicieron fue ver la película, más bien trabajaron en memorizar los labios del otro.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Otro Jakedward. Cielos, con todo esto de las fiestas, siento que hace años que no escribo drabbles XD

Sí, sí, sé que ustedes quieren un Emmett/Seth. Viene pronto, prometo ¬¬

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	21. Íntimos

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Íntimos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esto era lo que todos/as me pedían. Lemon Emmett/Seth a continuación, gente XD**

-

Hoy era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Seth Clearwater y él y su novio Emmett Cullen estaba en un hotel en Port Ángeles, lejos de los oídos agudos de los vampiros de Forks y los lobos de La Push. Desde la imprimación del lobo y la aceptación del vampiro, Carlisle, Esme, Sue y Leah habían arrinconado a Emmett y obligándolo a jurar que no tocaría al pequeño de manera sexual por lo menos hasta que tuviera esa edad.

Así pues, con la meta cumplida hoy, Seth había logrado hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en la playa para el almuerzo, donde los vampiros fueron permitidos asistir. Luego, la pareja se fue a Port Ángeles a ver una película y después tener una pequeña cena, hasta que llegó la noche. Ahora, ya en el hotel, ambos estaban desnudos y acostados en la cama, Emmett encima del más joven.

El vampiro besaba a su lobo, cuando sintió un temblor venir de éste.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que dijiste que estabas preparado –preguntó Emmett.

-¡No! ¡No, quiero decir, sí! –Suspiró. –Es que… estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Ya sé –hizo un puchero-. Podrías, um… para empezar… chupármela –terminó en un susurro, rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pidió en tono juguetón con una amplia sonrisa-. No oí bien.

-¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Claro que me escuchaste! –chilló Seth.

Emmett rió.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, bebé.

-No me embromes entonces –gruñó.

El más grande lo besó entonces, hasta dejarlo sin aliento y después comenzó a bajar, dejando un beso en su quijada, luego en su cuello, siguió por el pecho, estómago y ombligo, hasta llegar al pene erguido de su _bebé_. Una vez allí, besó la cabeza, antes de metérselo en la boca. Al no tener el reflejo de amordazar, no tuvo problemas en llevarlo hasta el fondo.

Seth silbó.

-¡Frío! –siseó, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, bebé –dijo alrededor del pene, haciendo que Seth chillara y arqueara su cuerpo, ya que las vibraciones hicieron que ondas de electricidad se esparcieran de su pene hacia todo su cuerpo.

El vampiro siguió con su trabajo, hasta que Seth gritó de una manera que no era de placer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett alarmado, dejando su tarea, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me raspaste con tus dientes –jadeó el niño.

-Uh, lo siento –hizo una mueca de dolor-. Creo que no soy bueno en esto, no estoy muy experimentado en el sexo oral para hombres, después de todo. –Besó a Seth, mientras acariciaba con una mano el pene del otro. -¿Qué tal si pasamos directamente a la parte buena, uh?

-¿T-tú crees? –tartamudeó.

-Sí, bebé. No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti, el sexo oral puede esperar –gruñó lujurioso. Seth se ruborizó furiosamente y asintió. –De acuerdo, pásame el lubricante, está en la mesita al lado de tu cabeza.

El chico miró hacia la mesita y después tomó el tubo de lubricante, antes de alcanzárselo a su seme. Emmett untó buena cantidad en sus dedos y luego procedió a estirar la entrada virgen de su novio. Como virgen, Seth era apretado, pero le dificultaba la tarea que el chico, con su nerviosismo, apretara su entrada, de tal manera que apenas podía mover los dedos dentro.

-Ey, relájate, bebé. Vamos a tardar mucho más si es que te pones tenso.

El chico asintió tambaleante y luego suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se torne blando. Emmett hizo muecas y comenzó a mover su dedo dentro, agrandando la entrada. Sintió como que pasaron horas, hasta que finalmente retiró sus tres dedos, para luego intercambiarlos por su miembro duro. Seth jadeó y contuvo su respiración, cuando sintió la prima invasión.

-Eso, bebé. Contén la respiración, cuando esté todo adentro, puedes soltarla.

El chico asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, Seth soltó su respiración e intentó relajarse. Pronto Emmett comenzó a moverse, dejando besos mojados en el rostro de su amante, hombros y pecho. En el momento que comenzó a sentir el placer y no el dolor, el lobo joven rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y empezó a intercambiar. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, para acompañarlo, luego mordisqueó la oreja de Emmett y después hizo lo que al vampiro lo encendía más. Gimió, gritó y jadeó, haciéndole saber a su amante lo bien que se sentía.

Así pues, Seth tuvo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños esa noche.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

Para _**Cezar-kun**_, no hago generalmente esto, pero tu comentario me gustó tanto que en vista que no puedo responderte a una cuenta lo hago por aquí ñ.ñ Antes que nada, gracias por leer mis locuras y por promocionarlo XD Sin embargo, tu correo no salió entero, por eso no puedo agregarte a mi cuenta y tampoco me dejaste el nick de tu cuenta de metro :O

Espero tu respuesta~

Por cierto, en cuanto al drabble…A ver si ahora quedan felices, les cumplí su capricho XD No me digan ahora que lo querían más explícito ¬¬ No hay nada explícito en los drabbles :P

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	22. El gran día

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**El gran día.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esa idea pertenece a _Cezar-kun_ (**ffnet**), quien quería ver la boda.**

-

Por supuesto, fue Alice quien se encargó de organizar todo. Si bien Edward y Jacob no estaban muy conformes (la conocían por su extravagancia), ella declaró que lo había visto en una de sus visiones y que iba a quedar hermoso. Toda la familia sabía que ella mentía, puesto que si un hombre lobo estaba implicado, era imposible que ella lo vea, pero la vampiresa parecía tan emocionada con organizar la primer boda de su hermano, que todos aceptaron la mentira y la dejaron continuar.

Ese día, en vista que este año los Cullen estaban en un rancho en África, tuvieron que contratar un servicio que trajera todo lo necesario para la boda desde la ciudad más cercana, incluyendo mesas, sillas, una carpa y hasta unas planchas de metal para que cubran el piso de tierra. Además, para traer a todos los invitados de la "manada" de Jacob desde América, prácticamente tuvieron que reservar los asientos de un avión completo, así podrían traerlos a todos, ya que, con el pasar de los años, la manada había aumentado.

Y hoy, bien entrada la noche (para evitar que los Cullen brillen por los rayos del sol) Edward contemplaba su traje de etiqueta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que vista de _blanco_? No soy la novia –silbó enojado.

-Uh, bien. –Los ojos de Alice viajaron hacia la cunita que estaba en una esquina, donde el bebé Lucas reía nerviosamente, mientras intentaba llevar las puntas de sus pies a su boca. –Rosalie y yo creímos que era lo más adecuado.

Edward fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, sabiendo muy bien lo que ella pensaba y luego caminó hasta la cuna de su hijo. Sólo porque fue el gestante de su bebé, eso no significaba que era la mujer de la relación.

-Está bien, pero esta será la última vez que uso blanco para una boda. Si volvemos a renovar nuestros votos en el futuro, no será yo el que vista de blanco.

-Sí, claro –concedió ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

Afuera, Jacob y Seth esperaban la llegada del otro novio. El mayor lucía un traje gris oscuro, con una corbata negra y camisa blanca. Su padrino de bodas lucía algo similar, sólo que el color era un gris claro. Debajo del altar estaba un juez que sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y había volado especialmente desde Francia para casarlos.

Así pues, la música comenzó a sonar (era una melodía a piano, que fue exactamente la primera música que Edward compuso para su amante) y Edward apareció en el pasillo, llevando a su bebé en brazos. El vampiro se había negado rotundamente a ir del brazo de Carlisle hasta el altar, puesto que, como repitió muchas veces durante toda la preparación, él no era ninguna novia, y decidió que sería con Lucas con quien caminara al altar.

Una vez llegado al extremo, Jacob le sonrió a su futuro marido y lo besó castamente en los labios, antes de besar la cabeza de Lucas. Edward le sonrió y se giró para dejar a su bebé en las manos de su tía Rosalie y después sonrió en Esme, quien sería su madrina de bodas.

-Bien, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en matrimonio a Edward Cullen y Jacob Black…

El juez siguió con el discurso, nunca haciéndolo monótono, hasta que llegó la hora de intercambiar los anillos; unos de oro magnífico, gruesos y con pequeños diamantes todo alrededor, después Jake y Ed quisieron intercambiar también votos.

-Jacob, todos aquí saben que nuestra forma de reunirnos fue algo extraña, mágica y prohibida hasta cierto punto. Pero desde que puse mis ojos en ti, supe que serías para mí, por toda la eternidad. Si bien sé que vamos a tener nuestros altos y bajos, el amor que siento por ti, y por ese bebé que está allí, nunca va a morir, durará hasta la eternidad.

El hombre lobo le dio una sonrisa gigante.

-Edward, si bien cuando primero te vi, pensé que eras espeluznante y no quería que te me volvieras a acercar nunca –Hubo algunas risas. –, perseveraste en querer conquistarme y ahora puedo decirte que jamás sentí, y estoy seguro que no sentiré, tanto amor por una persona como lo hago contigo. Te amo y si prometes estar conmigo enteramente, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Lo prometo –susurró Edward, antes de acercarse a estamparle un beso de novela a su esposo.

Entre los invitados, Paul sollozó bajito, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Jared, que se sentaba junto a él.

-Bueno, entonces –El juez sonrió. –los declaro marido y esposo.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

Estoy alegre que les haya gustado el drabble anterior. A ver si ahora me dejan tranquila por un tiempo con esta pareja XD

Ah~ que cute. Me gustó como quedó, a ver qué piensan ustedes.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	23. Estremecimiento

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Estremecimiento.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a todos/as los lectoras/as que querían saber qué fue de Rosalie.**

-

Jacob les sonrió a sus hijos gemelos y después atrapó la pelota que le lanzaron. Estaban en la entrada de la casa Cullen en Forks, después de mucho tiempo, habían vuelto por un fin de semana, porque todavía era muy temprano para que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se olvidaran de cómo lucían los miembros del aquelarre. Por suerte, ellos pudieron entrar por otro camino, uno que viene del lado de la playa de La Push, con un yate.

Billy estaba viejo y Jacob venía todas las veces posibles a visitarlo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría perderlo. Además, a sus niños les encantaba visitar a su abuelo.

Sin embargo, esta no era como cualquier otra visita, porque algo diferente ocurrió en comparación con las otras y Jacob Black no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te estremeces? –preguntó su marido, sentándose a su lado y enarcando una ceja.

-Bien, recordaba lo que pasó ayer –sacudió su cabeza-. ¡Dios mío! Pensé que la nueva generación de Quileutes ya no se iba a transformar en lobos, pero hay tres nuevos. Y uno de ellos…

Edward hizo una cara rara, entre divertida y asqueada.

-Bien, Sam es el alfa, los genes de su hijo son fuertes y no necesitó mucha exposición a los vampiros para transformarse. Pero su imprimación…

Ahora ambos esposos se estremecieron.

-¿Sabes lo que va a ser, no? Por un lado, estoy feliz por ella, pero por otro. –Negó con la cabeza. –Si Rosalie ya es una perra en su estado normal, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será una vez que las hormonas de un embarazo la dominen.

Y así era, el hijo mayor de Sam Uley había tenido su primer cambio hace poco más de un mes. Al parecer, no sólo bastaba con exposición continua a un vampiro, sino que si era por cortos periodos, también accionaba el gen. Y en este caso, su propio padre visitaba a Carlisle Cullen para descargar tensiones (sea donde sea que estaba) y Paul tenía sus escapadas para visitar a Jaspe, estas dos acciones los hacían venir impregnados con el olor de un vampiro. Y después, Emmett y Seth, así como Edward y Jacob (más todos sus hijos) venían de seguido, así que todo esto sumó para que el chico de diecisiete años tuviera su cambio.

Y ayer, cuando toda la familia se paró en el umbral de Billy Black, con la intención de visitarlo, ocurrió. Él abrió la puerta, luego vio a Rosalie y Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, viendo en la mente del muchacho lo que acababa de pasar.

Rosalie estuvo enojada al principio, por supuesto, ella odiaba a los pulgosos, sobre todo después que su marido la abandonara por uno. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando la rabia pasó, ella se dio cuenta que ésta era la oportunidad que había esperado toda su vida, tanto humana como vampirice.

La imprimación le abría el camino para ser madre.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Recibí esta nota:

"¡Felicidades! Su historia ha sido nominada por sus fans para el concurso 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' si historia ha sido nominado en la/s categoría/s:

• Momento WTF?!

Con la/s historias:

•**Entre Perros y sanguijuelas** (SamxCarlisle)

Es libre de avisar a sus fans para que lo apoyen en la votación que comenzará a partir del lunes 17, y cerrará luego de dos semanas. ¡Buena suerte!"

Así que, por favor, si les gusta mi fanfic, pasen a votar aquí:

w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (Sólo junten los espacios libres)

Desde ya, muchas gracias.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	24. Confesiones de una mente brillante

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Confesiones de una mente brillante.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lucas era un niño muy inteligente. Al tener los genes combinados de un hombre lobo y un vampiro, su crecimiento tanto mental como físico era rápido. Tía Alice disfrutaba de su crecimiento, porque una vez a la semana, podía salir a hacer comprar para él, teniéndole que traer ropa más grande.

Así pues, él era inteligente y veía muchas cosas.

El abuelo Carlisle llegaba algunas veces a la casa oliendo al alfa de la manada. Su sonrisa era extraña esos días, entre sometida y encantada. Él se ponía pensativo esos días también y no se bañaba para quitarse el olor a no ser que otro miembro de la familia se lo recordara. Era extraño. Él escuchó una vez que papi le dijo a papá (creyendo que él no entendía de lo que hablaban) que el abuelo disfrutaba de ser demandado por el alfa y que se sentía culpable por ello.

La abuela Esme era muy cariñosa con él, siempre atenta a todo lo que Lucas quería y él se aprovechaba de eso. Pero él también sabía que la abuela se aprovechaba de él. Sobre todo en los días en el abuelo llegaba oliendo como el alfa. Esos días, la abuela le prestaba más atención, lo abrazaba con más fuerzas y sus sonrisas eran más forzadas. Lucas no entendía por qué, para él, que el alfa de la manada y el jefe del aquelarre se juntaran no era malo.

El tío Jasper, al principio, siempre lo miró de lejos. Papi le dijo una vez que era porque estaba asustado de perder el control y atacarlo. Después de todo, había sangre humana corriendo por sus venas y él no tenía mucho control. Pero el tío Jasper era uno de sus favoritos, porque cuando él se sentía cansado o malhumorado, el tío siempre venía y hacía que él fuera feliz otra vez. O cuando su pancita dolía o se despertaba en medio de la noche porque tuvo una pesadilla, él entraba a su habitación con papi y le decía exactamente lo que había pasado.

Mamá dijo que él ayudaba mucho, porque Lucas tenía una "poder" que impedía que él lea sus pensamientos. Mamá puede leer los pensamientos de la gente. Papá siempre lo llama un "vampiro cambiante" por eso, puesto que mamá puede reír o enojarse sin ninguna razón aparente.

Papá me enseñó a llamarlo mamá, aunque papi no tiene gusto de eso.

Tío Emmett siempre me hace reír y juega juegos muy divertidos conmigo. Aunque papi nunca está feliz, él tiene miedo de que cuando jugamos a volar, tío Emmett pueda dejarme caer o si cuando él me hace cosquillas, puede medir mal su fuerza y lastimar mi pancita. Pero él es divertido, así que siempre que estoy aburrido lo busco.

Tía Rosalie es… extraña. Ella es muy sobreprotectora, cierto, pero hay días en que no quiere acercarse ni a un metro de mí y se va de la casa. Ella me mira a veces con anhelo y a mis padres con una especie de envidia y odio. A mí no me gusta eso, porque yo amo a mis padres.

Tía Alice es divertida también. Ella siempre me dice que cuando sea más grande, tendré muchos hermanos y primos con los que jugar. Ella me contó un secreto. Tía Alice puede ver los futuros de los mitad vampiros mitad hombres lobos y me dijo que va a haber _muchos_ de ellos en el futuro.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Recibí esta nota:

"¡Felicidades! Su historia ha sido nominada por sus fans para el concurso 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' si historia ha sido nominado en la/s categoría/s:

• Momento WTF?!

Con la/s historias:

•**Entre Perros y sanguijuelas** (SamxCarlisle)

Es libre de avisar a sus fans para que lo apoyen en la votación que comenzará a partir del lunes 17, y cerrará luego de dos semanas. ¡Buena suerte!"

Así que, por favor, si les gusta mi fanfic, pasen a votar aquí:

w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (Sólo junten los espacios libres)

Desde ya, muchas gracias.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	25. Sobreprotector

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Sobreprotector.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _dangerouOuz_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: Me gustaría que Jacob sea demasiado sobreprotector con Edward por el estado en que se encuentra, es decir ya que Edward esta embarazado, este piense que puede seguir haciendo lo que siempre hace, pero Jacob se lo prohíba.**

-

-Oh, no deja, yo lo haré.

Edward sonrió y dejó que su novio corriera su piano un poco más hacia la ventana, en vista que quería algo de luz. Desde que supo que estaba embarazado, el sol no afectaba su piel de la misma manera que antes. Es decir, no brillaba. Así pues, Edward miró como Jacob movió el piano y luego se sentó frente a él para comenzar a tocar.

-Te amo –susurró el vampiro, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

Una semana más tarde, él no estaba tan seguro de eso acerca del amor.

El hombre lobo estaba completamente paranoico por él y su embarazo. Carlisle dijo que era normal en todo padre, pero Jacob exageraba. Él no era ninguna mujer, ni mucho menos ser humano. Sin embargo, Jacob entraba en pánico cada vez que Edward quería lavar su coche por sí mismo, o si quería cazar algo más salvaje que un ciervo, ¡o inclusive llevar sus libros del colegio!

Si el hombre lobo ya actuaba así ahora que su embarazo ni siquiera se notaba, él no quería pensar cómo iba a ser Black cuando su estómago estuviera redondeado. Así pues, tenía que poner cartas en el asunto.

-Puedo hacerlo yo –gruñó Edward agarrando el nuevo diván que había comprado para su habitación, en vista que el que tenía lo había roto en un momento de rabia contra la nueva actitud de su pareja.

-¡Pero es pesado, Ed! ¡Y tú estás embarazado, no puedes cargar nada que sea pesado! ¡Te vas a malograr!

El Cullen le dio una mirada incrédula.

-¿Debo repetirte lo que soy? Soy un vampiro, Jacob Black. Una sanguijuela, un chupasangre y mi cuerpo tiene mucha más fuerza y resistencia que el tuyo, lobo –silbó enojado.

-Bueno, tú sí. ¿Pero qué hay del bebé?

-¡El bebé está _dentro_ de mí! –estalló-. ¡Así que a no ser que me rompa a la mitad no le va a pasar nada!

-Pero…

-No digas una palabra más, **niño** –gruñó con los ojos angostados-. Si vuelves a tratarme como un lisiado en lo que resta del embarazo, te aseguro que el sofá será tu nueva cama.

Jacob palideció. ¡Todo menos eso! No podía vivir sin sexo.

Era irónico que en su paranoia, Jacob no dejaba que Edward haga nada que le adjudique mucho "esfuerzo" a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a la hora de tener sexo, Jacob tenía gusto de hacerlo salvajemente, golpeando a su pareja contra el colchón y haciéndolo tener las posiciones más extremas.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble. Ya extrañaba a la pareja principal XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	26. Estrés

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Estrés.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Carlisle cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido caliente bañar sus interiores y suspiró, dejando que una sonrisa satisfecha se apoderara de su cara. Se aferró al hombre lobo con fuerzas y frunció su ano, ordeñando todo el líquido de su amante. Era increíble, el sentir ese calor en su cuerpo frío. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Sam gruñó y cayó blando sobre el cuerpo dejado suyo, esperando que su respiración se acompase, antes de suspirar sonoramente.

-¿Oh? Ese suspiro sonó extraño –comentó el vampiro.

La respuesta de Sam fue un gruñido.

-¿Estrés otra vez, Sam?

-Hmph. –Resopló. –Quiero verte intentar ser el alfa de una manada de adolescentes hormonales y seguir estando fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Te olvidas que tengo un aquelarre compuesto principalmente de vampiros con cuerpos de adolescentes por la eternidad? –preguntó con diversión.

-Pero ellos han madurado, ¿no? No importa como luzcan.

-Te sorprendería ver qué tanto como su edad física pueden comportarse. Principalmente Edward –Negó con la cabeza-, desde que está con Jacob actúa más y más como si tuviera la misma edad en la que lo cambié.

-Ni me lo digas –gruñó-. A veces temo el cambiar en lobo cuando los otros están en sus formas, por miedo a lo que me voy a encontrar cuando nuestras mentes se conecten.

-Y ahora Jasper está "curioso" y Edward pelea con él casi siempre, diciéndole que sus pensamientos lo están volviendo loco. Alice no toma partido en ningún lugar, aunque sé que le regaló a Jasper una cámara digital con un trípode, diciéndole que si decide hacer algo, que tome fotos para ella.

-Bien, mierda. Lo mismo me pasa con Paul y _todos_ podemos verlo. No que eso es un consuelo.

Sam suspiró y Carlisle le siguió.

-Vaya, esto es extraño, parecemos dos padres hablando de sus niños díscolos.

-Bien –Carlisle sonrió-, en cierto modo lo es. A pesar de que no compartimos sangre, tengo gusto de llamarlos mis niños y tu manada te ve como una figura a seguir, es muy cerca a una figura paternal.

El lobo gimió patéticamente.

-Tendré canas antes de los treinta –murmuró.

-No digas eso, anda ven. –Obligó al hombre corpulento a que se levantara de su cuerpo y luego lo puso al lado suyo en la cama. –Te haré masajes para que te relajes.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron con lujuria.

-Puedo pensar en otro método para relajarme –ronroneó.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Alguien me preguntó si es que le daría a Carlisle un bebé, y yo dije que lo pensaría. Porque si lo llego a embarazar, no será porque él estará con Sam en una relación, sino más bien un regalo del hombre lobo para Esme y él.

Es decir, en vista de que sienten mucho el uno por el otro, Sam decide hacerle un regalo a Carlisle y su esposa, el darle la posibilidad de criar un bebé ellos dos.

¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Debo darle un bebé?

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	27. Reacciones

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Reacciones.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Mirror_ (**Slasheaven**). Ella quería leer la reacción de los Cullen al noviazgo de Jacob y Edward.**

-

Un silencio tenso se posaba sobre la casa del aquelarre Cullen. Jasper había tirado la bomba hace un par de días.

"Edward está enamorado" –Había dicho él, con los ojos angostados y voz dimitida.

Si hubiese sido cualquier familia normal, probablemente todos estarían felices de que el único soltero entre ellos al fin encontrara su media naranja. Pero no podían. No podían cuando sabían que el único muchacho con el que Edward se estuvo viendo era un humano, Jacob Black y si su mortalidad no fuera poco, también estaba el hecho de que él era un Quileute. Un muchacho cuyo destino era convertirse en un hombre lobo, los enemigos jurados de los vampiros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había algo de felicidad. Sobre todo en Esme. Ella nunca había visto las sonrisas hermosas con las cuales Edward había llegado últimamente a casa. También, las músicas que tocaba en su piano eran muy hermosas, y no tan tristes y presionadas como en otras épocas. Aún así, la mayoría no aprobaba y Carlisle había decido poner un stop, antes que las cosas vayan más lejos.

Como siempre, Edward llegó tarde a casa, tarareando alguna música que Rosalie denominaría "cursi", con algunas manchas de suciedad en su ropa y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Porque, obviamente, así como ellos no eran felices con esta relación, tampoco lo serían los Quileutes, así que Jacob y Edward debían verse a escondidas en el bosque.

-Edward, hijo, ¿podemos hablar por un minuto?

El vampiro se detuvo brevemente y frunció el ceño al ver a toda su familia reunida en la sala. Asintió.

Se sentó aprensivo en su sofá favorito y tragó saliva innecesariamente. Algo le decía que no iba a ser bonito de lo que estaban por hablar.

**Continuará…**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Al final, por gran mayoría, ganó el darle un bebé a Esme y Carlisle. Así que estén atentas/os a los próximos drabbles, para ver cómo desarrollo la idea.

En cuanto a este drabble, esta idea tiene mucha tela para cortar, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos, sino ya iba a ser un oneshot si es que ponía todo lo que quiero en uno XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	28. Reacciones II

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Reacciones II.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Mirror_ (**Slasheaven**). Ella quería leer la reacción de los Cullen al noviazgo de Jacob y Edward.**

-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Edward –comenzó Carlisle, lentamente-, tus hermanos, tu madre y yo estamos aprehensivos por tu relación con el muchacho Quileute. –El vampiro de aspecto adolescente tensó todo su cuerpo, como si esperara un golpe. –Como lector de mente, ya debes saber lo que pensamos de esa relación y en vista de que nuestras previas advertencias no han sido hechas caso por ti, ahora decidimos todos juntos pedirte que pares. Si fuera cualquier otro ser humano, tal vez lo reconsideraría, pero él es un Quileute, hijo. Nada bueno podrá salir de esa amistad.

-No somos más amigos –susurró Edward. Jasper enarcó una ceja sin creerlo. Las sensaciones de su hermano para ese muchacho eran demasiado fuertes como para que haya terminado su amistad de un día para el otro. –Él ahora es mi novio.

Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras los demás vampiros se dedicaban a darle miradas de incredulidad.

-¡Edward! –jadeó Alice, recuperándose de su sorpresa-. ¡No puedes!

-Sí, puedo. Hoy mismo se lo pedí y él aceptó.

-¡Pero él es un maldito perro pulgoso! –exclamó Rosalie.

-Todavía no lo es –gruñó Edward, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada, por el insulto a su pareja-. Y si lo llega a ser en algún momento… veré que hago en ese entonces.

-Tú no entiendes, hijo –murmuró Carlisle-. Si él llega a transformarse, te odiará. Somos enemigos naturales. –Suspiró. –No quiero que termines con el corazón roto.

-Jacob no me haría eso. Nos amamos.

-¡Oh, por favor! No puedo escuchar esto más –gruñó Rosalie, antes de levantarse e irse de la sala.

Emmett le dio una sonrisa de lado a su hermano y le levantó un pulgar, antes de ir tras su esposa. Él no parecía tener mucho problema con el asunto. Bien, al menos uno de su familia no lo regañaba. Probablemente Esme también estuviera de su lado.

-Tú no entiendes, Edward –susurró Alice. Si es que ella hubiese podido, probablemente estaría sollozando-. ¡Tu futuro _desaparece_! No se lo he dicho a nadie más que a Jasper y lo oculté de ti, pero ahora no puedo callarme más. Desde hace un par de semanas que no puedo ver tu futuro. Se ha borrado. Todo. Y sabes lo que eso significa.

Edward miró para otro lado y tragó saliva.

-¿Moriré?

-Sí, si sigues con Jacob, es lo más probable. No veo cómo sucede, pero que tu futuro desaparezca sólo puede significar eso.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala.

-Edward –llamó Carlisle.

-No puedo dejarlo. Si significa mi muerte o no, no puedo dejarlo. Lo siento.

Sin decir otra palabra más, Edward se levantó y fue a su habitación, dejando a su familia con corazones pesados.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Obviamente, Edward no va a morir, lo que pasa es que Alice todavía no sabe que ella no puede ver el futuro de los hombres lobos :P

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	29. Bienvenido II

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Bienvenido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Aquí tienes.

Emmett tomó casi con temor y reverencia el pequeño paquete envuelto en una manta azul que le estaba entregando su _madre_. Allí, entre tanta tela, estaba su bebé recién nacido. De cabello negro y abundante como su gestante, pero piel pálida y con hoyuelos en las mejillas, igual a su padre.

-Cielos, es tan pequeño –masculló, agarrando torpemente al bebé.

-Aquí, pon una mano en su cola y la otra en la cabeza –indicó Esme, ayudándolo-. Es importante sobre todo que detengas su cabecita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se le cae?

Unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon a su alrededor, pero él no les prestó atención. Esme le sonrió indulgente.

-No, pero es bastante frágil hasta al menos los cuatro meses de vida –respondió con calma.

Emmett asintió al mismo tiempo que se prendía el flash de una cámara. Miró aterrorizado hacia un costado y gruñó cuando vio a su hermana Alice con una cámara en su mano.

-Alicia, podrías avisar al menos.

-¡Imposible! Sino la cara de susto que tienes ahora mismo no iba a quedar para la eternidad –dijo ella, muy sonriente.

El vampiro gruñó otra vez, pero volvió a mirar a su hijo. Él era hermoso, por supuesto, pero no podía para de sentirse asustado. Tenían niños en la casa, con la experiencia de Edward, pero nunca se imaginó que tener a tu propio niño, carne y sangre, en tus manos, vivo y materializado podría ocasionar que tenga tantas emociones en conflicto.

_Alegría y temor_. ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? ¿Si alguna vez sangraba y nadie podía contenerse? Emmett se aferró a su niño y se juró que eso nunca pasaría.

_Orgullo y pena_. Habían condenado al niño a nacer con dos rasgos que nadie desearía para su hijo. Mitad hombre lobo y mitad vampiro. Nunca iba a poder ser normal. Pero era su hijo y eso era lo importante.

Sentía muchas cosas más, pero ahora se concentró en una. _Amor_. Este niño robó su corazón desde el momento que Esme lo puso en sus brazos.

-Bienvenido, bebé –susurró, teniendo cuidado al poner un beso en la frente del recién nacido.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Seth está bien, no se preocupen, pero como el bebé acaparó toda la atención de su padre, se olvidó de preguntar XD

Tenía ganas de hacer uno desde el punto de vista de Emmett.

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	30. Culpables

-

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

**Culpables.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Majo-san_ (**Fanfictionet**). Ella dijo: ¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo mayor que va a tener un hermanito, sabiendo que es terriblemente celoso de sus padres?**

-

Jacob y Edward miraron aprensivos dentro de la habitación de su niño, donde él jugaba con algunos de sus múltiples juguetes que le habían regalado entre todos sus tíos y tías en su último cumpleaños. Lucas les daba la espalda, así que no podía verlos asomar en la puerta como dos acosadores.

-Tú ve y dile –susurró Edward, sin mirar a su marido.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó en el mismo tono bajo.

-Porque es tú culpa.

-Oh, no, lo siento, pero no es _mi_ culpa que me seduzcas todas las noches, haciendo que pierda en control y la cordura, olvidando usar un maldito condón.

Edward se dio vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada. Sus ojos tenían un ligero tono verde, lo que demostraba que algo era diferente con él.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi? –Lucas finalmente los había notado y ahora exigía su presencia.

Los dos hombres lo miraron y entraron casi como condenados a la muerte en habitación y se sentaron en el piso, junto a su niño. Lucas los miró confundido y preguntó qué sucedía.

-Bien, bebé… verás… -Edward intercambió una mirada con Jacob. Éste suspiró.

-Papi está embarazado, bebé. Vas a tener un hermanito –soltó sin preámbulos.

Los ojos de Lucas ensancharon cómicamente, antes que un ceño se posara en su frente.

-No –gruñó.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada.

-Me temo que es cierto. –Edward acarició su vientre. –El abuelo me lo confirmó ayer.

-¡Pero yo no quiero un hermanito! ¡Los bebés son molestos y siempre necesitan atención! ¡Ustedes son míos y de nadie más! –chilló, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Jacob suspiró.

-Bueno, eso estuvo bien –masculló sarcásticamente.

**Fin.**

-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

LOL. Eso les pasa por mimar tanto a Lucas XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	31. Difícil

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Difícil.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea la aportó _Majo-san_. Ella dijo: ¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo mayor que va a tener un hermanito, sabiendo que es terriblemente celoso de sus padres?**

Jacob y Edward se miraron entre ellos y luego al niño que jugaba animadamente con sus bloques de madera, con la televisión prendida y múltiples muñecos de peluche, de plástico y cerámica rodeándolo, casi como si él fuera un rey y los muñecos sus súbditos.

-¿Bebé? –llamó Edward, con voz baja-. Papi y yo queremos decirte algo.

Lucas se dio vuelta y sonrió a sus padres, sus ojos verdes que brillaban con el amor hacia ellos. Los hombres tragaron saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jacob tosió.

-Bueno, papá y yo hemos estado hablando… y… er… -Miró con duda a su esposo. –Nos preguntábamos si es que alguna vez, _algún día_, quisieras tener un hermanito que…

-No –dijo Lucas, antes de darse vuelta y volver a jugar con sus bloques, dándole la espalda a sus padres.

Los hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada de hermanitos –dijo el niño. Su voz era calmada, pero algo fría-. Conmigo está bien.

-Pe-Pero Lucas –masculló Edward, llevando una mano a su vientre. El supuesto hermanito ya estaba allí, esta era una técnica para soltarle con "tacto" la verdad, pero parece que ni eso podría convencer a su mimado niño de aceptar otro hijo en la casa.

-No quiero un hermanito –refunfuño Lucas, levantándose del piso, para luego abrazar a Edward con un brazo y agarrar en su puñito libre el pantalón de Jacob-. Ustedes me quieren sólo a mí, ¿verdad? Así que conmigo es suficiente, ¿sí?

-Um…

-¿Sí? –insistió el niño, apretando sus labios finos.

Jacob suspiró y le lanzó una mirada desesperada a su marido. _Podemos intentar más adelante, cuando se te note la panza,_ le habló mentalmente. Edward gruñó, pero terminó asintiendo. Esto de ser padres era tan difícil.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Pasé una semana horrible! Porque el domingo 9, a la tarde, mientras escribía el cap final para mi fic "Quiero ser padre", mi notebook se apagó y no volvió a prender más. Así pues, desde lunes la llevé a reparar, pero las tres personas diferentes que consulté me dijeron lo mismo, que murió la placa madre y cambiar eso sería como comprarme una nueva DX

Así pues, me compré una nueva el viernes y todavía estoy esperando que me pasen los datos que están en la notebook a esta nueva. PERO, sí, siempre hay uno, hasta ahora no me tienen novedades, por eso no sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar ese fic. Porque el cap ya está empezado allí y no tengo ganas de comenzar todo de vuelta. Así que a esperar se ha dicho.

De todos modos, como ven hoy, voy a ir escribiendo drabbles de estos y del de Naruto, para que la espera no se le sea tan grande XD

¡Gracias por entender y esperar!

**Por cierto**, esta idea _me gustó tanto_ que decidí hacer dos versiones de la misma XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	32. Alivio

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Alivio.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Magnus_ (**Slasheaven**). Dijo: Que Edward se preocupe por algo que Jacob hace y que él piensa que es demasiado peligroso en plan lo del salto del acantilado de Luna Nueva.**

Fue un alivio para Edward, cuando su amor dejó de ser el ser humano y luego se convirtió en el lobo. Si bien tuvieron un par de altibajos luego que eso sucediera (por el odio entre sus "razas", el desdén de Billy, el olor que fue insoportable en un principio, etc.) ahora todo estaba perfecto. Jacob ya no era frágil y no podría romperse si se ponían "ásperos" cuando se amaban o ya no podía enfermarse por algo grave como los seres humanos normales, ni los accidentes podrían dañarlo.

Excepto… por una cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Jasper estuvo a su lado en un segundo, luego de que comenzara a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación. –Te he sentido ansioso y asustado toda la mañana.

-¡Es Jake! –Edward se dio vuelta violentamente, para mirar a su hermano con ojos casi enloquecidos. -¡Vi en su mente algo malo, estúpido y que me asusta! ¡Ese idiota es tan temerario desde que se convirtió en lobo!

El vampiro rubio levantó sus cejas.

-¿Y qué puede ser eso?

-¡Pues él…! ¡No, no sólo él! ¡Todos esos niños! –Apretó sus labios. –Es ese Sam… ¡no le preocupa para nada los pequeños!

-Cálmate y dime lo que pasa.

-Mi Jake y todos esos lobos tiene por costumbre el "divertirse" saltando un acantilado que está en la zona Quileute. ¡Oh, Jazz! ¡Eso es tan peligroso! ¡No sabes lo alto que es!

Jasper volvió a levantar sus cejas y se contuvo de no largarse a reír de su hermano, porque Edward lucía genuinamente preocupado.

-Edward –dijo con voz calmada y usando algo de su poder para proyectar calma en el otro vampiro-. Creo que si Jacob puede sobrevivir al tener sexo con un _vampiro_, puede resistir el tirarse por un acantilado.

Edward Cullen detuvo su marcha y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** Todavía no hay novedades sobre mis archivos. Esta semana es feriado hasta hoy… así que mañana puede ser que tenga novedades :)

Gracias por seguir esperando~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	33. Helado

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Helado.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jacob empujó a Edward contra el tronco de un árbol, sonriendo malicioso al ver los ojos ardientes de su amante. Su vampiro estaba encantado con su nueva fuerza, gracias a su reciente transformación en lobo, porque a pesar de ser un bastardo frío, por dentro a Edward le gustaba ser dominado y estar a la merced de Jacob.

-¿Te enciende esto, verdad? –susurró contra su oído, ganándose un gemido del vampiro-. Que te estrelle contra este árbol, agarre tus brazos y te impida escapar.

-Ja-Jake –jadeó Edward, cerrando los ojos y pidiéndole con ese sonido que haga algo.

Jacob hizo muecas, sonriendo de lado, antes de desprender con premura los pantalones de su amante y luego caer de rodillas al piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la erección de Edward y le dio un par de masajes, antes de metérselo a la boca. _Dios_, ahora que la diferencia de temperatura entre los dos era aún mayor, el pene de Edward se sentía como de hielo en su boca, casi entumeciendo sus dientes, pero eso no lo detuvo de darle placer a su amante.

Aún con el miembro en su boca, Jacob levantó sus ojos chocolates, para ver la cara de placer de su amante. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente (a pesar que no lo necesitaba), era un cuadro muy diferente al vampiro serio y perfecto que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Pero a Jacob no le importaba ser el único que vea este lado de Edward, porque si lo que se necesitaba para romper al vampiro de su estado pulcro era sexo o una mamada, más le valía a todo el mundo que sea _sólo él_ el que lo viera siempre.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** Si todo sale como espero, para esta semana ya voy a tener mis archivos en mi computadora, así que si no es la semana que viene, probablemente será la próxima que voy a subir el capítulo final de _Quiero ser padre_.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	34. Vasectomía

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vasectomía.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras su padre y madre terminaban de sacar a su decimo segundo bebé de su vientre. Después de tantos embarazos Carlisle había encontrado una herramienta lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar su vientre de piedra, para poder sacar a sus nietos.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Edward estaba seguro que sería el último. Su mirada dorada se dirigió a Jacob, que estaba mirando con una sonrisa idiota al bebé que ahora Esme Cullen estaba limpiando dentro de una tina de agua caliente.

-Ey –lo llamó quedamente, Jacob lo miró. –Este es el último, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Vas a tener que hacerlo –dijo Edward, haciendo un gesto de tijeras y mirando hacia los genitales de su marido.

-¡¿Qué? –chilló escandalizado-. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Soy un lobo alfa! ¡No puedo ser castrado!

-¡Me importa un cuerno! –exclamó, no haciendo caso del lloriqueo que su bebé comenzó a hacer, por sus gritos-. ¡Al final los métodos anticonceptivos que pensó mi padre no sirven y no deseo tener más bebés! –Sus ojos se angostaron y Jacob sabía que lo que estaba por salir de la boca de su marido no iba a ser bueno. –O te operas o deberemos usar el único otro método anticonceptivo existente… ¡abstinencia!

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor. _¡Gah! ¡Todo menos eso!_ Lo peor de todo es que era muy probable que Edward lo cumpla, puesto que era muy obstinado.

-Está bien… -murmuró dimitido, agachando la cabeza.

Entonces Edward sonrió y se giró y estiró los brazos para recibir a su bebé de los brazos de Esme.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¿Qué pasó? Bueno, la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada organizando una fiesta de Halloween que mis amigos y yo tuvimos este sábado. Fue bastante agotador y como ya he repetido muchas veces, yo escribo mis capis los fines de semana. Así pues, la verdad es que no tuve nada de tiempo ni fuerzas para escribir el nuevo cap de Cambio de identidades.

Lo tengo empezado y voy a tratar de terminarlo para subirlo cuando antes, aunque no prometo nada D:

En fin, para disculparme subo este lindo drabble que ya tenía hace mucho en mis archivos y no me daba tiempo de subirlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	35. Bella

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Bella.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Idea aportada por Lolito15 (FFN): Quiere ver celoso a Jake por culpa de Bella.**

Jacob lo notó, por supuesto, cuando toda tu vida gira alrededor de una persona (en este caso Edward Cullen) era imposible que no se percatara de como su imprimado de vez en cuando parecía perdido en pensamiento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los dientes apretados. Jacob sabía que esta pose era adoptada cuando él estaba concentrando toda su atención en un pensamiento en especial, de los miles que le llegaban al mismo tiempo.

Y esta no era la primera vez, ya eran más de una docena de veces que él había visto a su vampiro de esta forma, lo cual era raro, porque si bien Edward tenía una raya de chusma, nunca lo hacía tan evidente. Así pues, curioso, Jacob giró su cabeza e intentó ver quién era él/la que atraía tanto la atención de su amor (¡Tanto que no le hacía caso!). No había mucha gente cerca, ellos estaban parados frente al colegio de Forks, pero un poco escondidos de los ojos de los seres humanos. Finalmente, cuando se estaba por dar por vencido, notó que Edward tomó una inspiración rápida y luego paró de fingir que respiraba, estaba quieto, como una estatua. Y la única persona que estaba cerca era Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie, que estaba entrando a la camioneta que le habían comprado a su padre.

La propia quijada del cambiador de forma apretó, para nada feliz que sea _ella_ quien llamaba tanto la atención de su novio.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –preguntó en un susurro enfadado.

-Ella… ella… -murmuró Edward, _todavía_ no haciendo caso de Jacob, que lo irritó aún más-. No puedo leer sus pensamientos –afirmó el vampiro, casi maravillado.

Black gruñó y encerró a su amante en sus poderosos brazos, antes de tomar posesión de sus labios. Obligando así a que el otro chico le prestara atención.

Desde ese momento, Isabella Swan se convirtió en la persona menos favorita para Jacob Black.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Wow! ¿Cuántos meses han pasado? La verdad es que ni yo sé :P Sólo sé que quiero agradecerle sus lindos comentarios a **lady vampirefolkmiu** que sin ellos, no hubiese tenido la suficiente inspiración para escribir ese drabble.

Bueno, tardé mucho, pero vengo con algo que MUCHAS/OS me han pedido desde que comenzaron estos drabbles. La aparición de Bella. Y si bien ella no tuvo diálogo, creo que el desarrollo les habrá gustado a todos/as XD

Ya que seguro, como yo, aman ver a los semes celosos :P

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	36. Miedo

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Miedo.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A pesar de su actitud siempre animada, sus grandes sonrisas, sus bromas… Emmett no era tan confiado en esta cosa de la paternidad como su personalidad lo debería dejar ser. Su bebé era pequeño, medio-humano y _frágil_. Y era tan lindo, pero su cuerpito cabía en una de las manos de Emmett, y a pesar de la insistencia de su familia y del mismo Seth, él tenía mucho miedo de cargarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que había un karma allí afuera, porque mientras más el intentaba estar separado de su bebé por temor a lastimarlo, su Harry parecía más empeñado en estar cerca suyo.

Hace poco había dado sus primeros pasos y ahora que ya se animaba a caminar sin tener un adulto cerca, parecía siempre buscar a su papá e intentar llamar su atención. Ahora mismo, Emmett había escapado de él, mientras Seth lo alimentaba con esa mezcla que Carlisle había inventado para todos los hijos de vampiros-cambiadores de forma; y se sentaba en el pórtico trasero de la casa Cullen.

-¡Gah! –Suspiró cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos posarse en sus hombros y un pie minúsculo tratando de hacer apoyo en su codo para poder treparlo cual mono a una rama.

Se quedó quieto, como una estatua, temiendo que cualquier movimiento suyo pudiera enviarlo a volar algunos metros por el aire y luego tener una caída dura. Pero cuando su bebé al fin logró treparlo, Emmett levantó sus manos y atajó su pequeño cuerpo, torpe, pero firme. Detrás de él, escuchó una risita y se dio vuelta para ver que Seth lo miraba con ojos brillantes y tapándose la boca en un gesto en vano de amortiguar su risa.

-No sé de qué tienes miedo. Sí, eres un vampiro, pero tus instintos de padre son más fuertes que tu supuesta fuerza incontrolada –dijo su amante, con un tono dulce.

El vampiro enorme resopló y ayudó a Harry a bajar de su hombro y lo colocó enfrente de él. El bebé le dio una sonrisa amplia y colocó su boca en su barbilla donde comenzó a morder un poco. Sus dientes estaban saliendo y la piel fría de su papá parecía calmar sus encías dolorosas.

El hombre suspiró y levantó una mano tentativa para acariciar la cabecita llena de risos castaños, igual que el suyo cuando fue humano. Deseaba creer en Seth, pero era difícil no tener miedo cuando tenía una carga tan preciosa que le prodigaba tanto amor, pero que podría ser herido con un solo chasquido de sus dedos.

**Fin.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Tanto tiempo! Esta tarde me senté frente a la compu y me dije… "Hace mucho que no escribo nada… tengo abandonadas a mis pobres fans. Así que voy a escribir algo… veamos… tengo ganas de escribir alguna escena tierna de Emmett y su hijo" y salió esto w Tiene un poco de angst, pero es tierno también XD

En cuanto al fic de Harry Potter/Glee que prometí… va lento… algún día lo publicaré XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	37. Escucha

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Escucha.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

**Dedicado a **BeZeMi** quien por _ffnet_ me da siempre lindos reviews :3**

…

Jacob suspiró contento mientras frotaba su mejilla sobre el estómago hinchado de su marido. Edward estaba embarazado otra vez, éste era su tercer embarazo, después de cinco años de tener el primero con Lucas. Sus niños no estaban en la casa, de echo, eran solamente ellos dos más Esme quien estaba pintando un nuevo retrato de Edward embarazado. Ella había tomado la costumbre de pintar a su hijo en una etapa de su embarazo, por lo que con este sería el tercero que tenían.

De repente, Jacob acercó un poco más a aquella panza, que ahora estaba caliente con respecto al resto del cuerpo de su amante, y frunció el ceño. Notando su cara y sus pensamientos de confusión, el vampiro acarició la cabeza de su amante, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Escuchas eso? –respondió Jacob, haciendo otra pregunta.

El Cullen levantó sus cejas y cerró los ojos, pero los pensamientos de Jacob lo estaban asustando un poco y no podía concentrarse muy bien.

-No sé qué debo escuchar, Jake –dijo un tanto exasperado.

-Bien… -susurró Jacob, mirando el estómago de su amor en maravilla-. Escuché el corazoncito de nuestro hijo desde tu segundo mes, pero ahora hay otro allí. ¿No lo oyes? No es solo un corazón rápido como el de un colibrí… sino _dos_.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron como platos y ahora que sabía qué debería oír, pudo escuchar que, efectivamente, su amante tenía toda la razón. No había uno, sino dos corazones latiendo dentro de su cuerpo y uno no era definitivamente suyo.

Los ojos de Jacob se levantaron para conectarlos con los de su amante y ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo:

-Gemelos.

Después el lobo rió y abrazó a Edward con fuerzas, robándole el aliento después de un beso profundo.

-Esto es todo tu culpa, ¿sabes? –dijo Edward, _intentando_ sonar enojado. La palabra clave era intentar, puesto que la sonrisa contenta en su cara decía otra cosa. –Es por tu lado de la familia que esto es posible, Jacob Black.

-Aw~ amor. Podría ser también porque soy todo un semental, no sólo pude poner un bebé allí dentro, sino _dos_ –dijo Jacob, haciéndose el arrogante.

Edward rodó los ojos y ocultó su sonrisa, mientras que su mano fría comenzó a acariciar su vientre redondeado. ¿Gemelos, eh? Eso sería algo interesante de experimentar.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Yay~ otro más sin tomarme un mes de vacaciones XD Me puse la meta de sacar el menos un drabble de esta serie una vez por semana, hasta llevar a los 100 que es mi meta ;D

Espero lograr lo mismo con los drabbles de Naruto. Veremos~

Crucen los dedos y recen XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	38. Él

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Él.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

Paul sonrió y meneó en su brazo a su bebé para que se durmiera, mientras retiraba de su boca la mamadera que había tenido la mezcla extraña que Carlisle había creado para los bebés nacidos de cambiadores de formas y vampiros. Admirando la belleza de su hijo, no podía ver, pero sí podía sentir la presencia de Jasper muy cerca, de seguro estaba mirando nuevamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Él es tan hermoso –susurró el Quileute, sabiendo que el otro podía escucharlo fuerte y claro-. Y no es una muñeca de porcelana, Jasper. No entiendo por qué…

-Duerme mejor en tus brazos cálidos que en los míos fríos, ya te lo dije –interrumpió el vampiro, sabiendo lo que se venía. Habían tenido esta charla muchas veces ya, después de todo.

Paul se dio vuelta para mirarlo, angostando un poco sus ojos.

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo. No puedo tener la capacidad de leer mentes como Edward, pero sé que hay otra razón por la cual no quieres sostener a nuestro hijo por más de una hora. –Negó con la cabeza y comprobó para ver que el bebé ya estaba dormido, antes de dejarlo en su cuna y luego se acercó a Jasper. -¿De qué tienes miedo?

Los ojos dorados lo miraron con aprensión.

-Él es tan puro, Paul… -susurró Jasper, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar la camiseta blanca apretada que usaba su amante. Si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, estaba seguro que su lujuria se estaría levantando. –Su sangre… oh, su sangre… huele tan… tan… _deliciosa_…

Paul lo abrazó con fuerzas, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que no vas a lastimarlo –afirmó, a pesar de esa alarmante revelación.

-¡No puedo! –Levantó la voz, pero cuando vio que su hijo se revolvió un poco en la cuna, largó un suspiró y apoyó su frente en el pecho amplio del lobo-. Yo… tengo tanto miedo… de no poder controlarme…

-Puedes hacerlo, por él.

-No sé… es tan complicado… -murmuró-. Y me mata, porque lo único que quiero hacer es aferrarlo a mí y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

-Jasper. –Lo alejó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con mucha seriedad. -¿Edward pudo hacerlo no? Con esa humana, la hija del Sheriff con la que compartió clases diariamente por tres años. Si él pudo contenerse de no matar a esa mujer que era simplemente alguien con quien no compartía ningún lazo… tú puedes hacerlo por _tu hijo_.

Jasper sonrió de lado y apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Paul.

-Tienes tanta confianza en mí…

-Confío en tu amor hacia _**él**_.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Lo siento! Sé que prometí que actualizaría más seguido, pero tuve exámenes la semana pasada y bien… tuve que estudiar, obvio XD

¡Pero ellos ya pasaron y adivinen…! ¡Aprobé los dos! Yay~ así que ahora no tengo exámenes hasta diciembre, así que esperanzadoramente, estos drabbles van a venir sin interrupciones.

Tenía ganas de escribir algo dulce de Paul/Jasper, que hace mucho no los vemos, así que aquí tienen :3 Probablemente el próximo sea de Sam/Carlisle, que los extraño también w

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	39. La preocupación de una madre

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones****y****Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**La preocupación de una madre.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

-¿Crees que sea diferente al de los niños? –preguntó Esme emocionada, acariciando el vientre hinchado de su marido casi con reverencia.

Después de muchas idas y venidas, dudas y angustias, Carlisle, Esme, Sam y Emily llegaron a un acuerdo. No era como si ninguna de las mujeres no estaba al tanto lo que pasaba con sus maridos, lo estaban y lo aceptaban. La aceptación fue tanta, que la ansiedad de Esme por tener un bebé fue más fuerte que la resolución de Carlisle de mantener su relación con Sam en "impersonal". La magia que envolvía a los Quileutes era tan grande, que habían averiguado que, de hecho, el querer era poder y si Sam y el vampiro le ponían el empeño necesario, podrían crear una vida.

Y eso era lo que había sucedido, antes de que Sam fuera demasiado viejo, claro está, ya que el hombre había parado de cambiar de forma, para envejecer junto a su familia. Sam tenía casi 50 años y estaba por ser padre de su cuarto hijo, la "madre" en este caso aunque, era Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –preguntó el vampiro con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de su esposa.

-Bueno, ésta no es una concepción normal, después de todo. Sam y tú no son compañeros de alma como nuestros hijos con sus vampiros.

-Paul y Jasper tampoco son imprimado e imprimador.

-_No__es__lo__mismo_.

-¿Cómo que no?

Esme le dio una mirada exasperada y luego sonrió.

-Bien, bien… supongo que me estoy preocupando nada más. Es normal… nunca algunos de los otros bebés tomo tanta importancia para mí como este –susurró, acariciando con suavidad de nuevo aquella parte del cuerpo de su esposo.

-Todo irá bien, Esme. Dentro de muy poco tendrás a tu hijo también –aseguró Carlisle, con su voz calmada.

_Mi__hijo_, pensó la vampiresa, maravillada por esas dos simples palabras.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante:**fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas****finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Como lo prometí! Aunque no hay particularmente Carlisle/Sam aquí, pero se hace mención. Y también está el resultado de la encuesta. Que muchas de ustedes querían ver a Carlisle con pancita XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	40. Aceptación

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones****y****Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Aceptación.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

Edward se acercó por detrás de su hermano, para ver qué miraba éste tan atento recostado contra el marco de la ventana y con los brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro, al ver que miraba al más pequeño de los lobos dormitar debajo de un árbol, en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen.

-¿Otra vez allí, eh? –preguntó en tono divertido.

-Lo hace cada hora que tiene libre desde "aquello", supongo. –Se encogió de hombros, nunca quitando sus ojos dorados de la figura. –Por suerte Rose no está aquí, porque sino ella…

-Rosalie ya ha aceptado el hecho de que tú y ella no están destinados a estar juntos, Emmett. No sé por qué te cuesta a ti tanto –interrumpió Edward.

Emmett apretó su quijada y se giró para darle una mirada furiosa a su hermano, no haciendo caso olímpicamente del bebé que descasaba en los brazos de este. Una de las cosas que, a pesar de que le buscara lo malo a esto de la Imprimación, no podía hallarlo del todo. No cuando él, incluso con su condición de vampiro, podría ser padre. Todos pensaban que las que más lamentaban de ser estos seres artificiales que no podían tener hijos eran Rose y Esme, pero tanto Emmett como Edward sabían la verdad. Sólo que el vampiro gigante se había dimitido a su realidad, dejando el pensamiento y dolor en una parte oscura de su cabeza. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo completamente, sabiendo que podría ser de otra manera?

-No podría hacerle eso a ella, Edward. Aceptar sería lastimar mucho a Rose.

-Pero negándolo lastimas a Seth, Emmett –dijo el otro tranquilamente-. Y me temo que sea como sea, en esta situación hay ganadores y perdedores. –Lo miró seriamente a los ojos. –Emmett, puedo leer tu mente, ¿crees que no sé a quién has elegido ya?

Después de aquellas palabras misteriosas, Edward se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, era hora de alimentar a Lucas, después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Seth en forma de lobo volvió a hacerle vigilia a su vampiro, se llevó la grata sorpresa de que ya lo estaban esperando. Era nada más y nada menos aquel en quien había imprimado hace un par de semanas.

-¿Deseas tener una carrera conmigo? –preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa suave, antes de darse media vuelta y correr a lo profundo del bosque. Seth dejó salir un sonido lobuno contento, antes de seguirlo.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante:**fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas****finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mary! Mira qué pequeño es el mundo… xD Me has inspirado, niña. Espero que te guste este pequeño drabble de regalo atrasado =D

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	41. Un poco de celos

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Un poco de celos.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

Hace muy poco que Emmett había aceptado la imprimación, por lo tanto, estaba en un estado extraño de… posesividad con respecto a Seth. Y no le ayudaba que el pequeño lobo sea tan amistoso con _todo_ el mundo. ¿Era necesario que besara y abrazara a cada uno de los pulgosos que venía a la casa? ¡Vamos! ¡Que eran todos hombres! ¡No hacía falta tanto cariño! Eso no era de "machos".

Pero el colmo de los colmos había sido esta mañana. Curioso, los tres grandes del Volturi habían mandando a algunos de sus lacayos para que investigara cómo iba el asunto de la imprimación Lobo-Vampiro. Entre los investigadores había caído Alec y ese en particular había tomado un gran interés sobre _su_ lobo. Y Seth, siendo tan amistoso como es, simplemente no podía darle vuelta la cara. Ahora charlaban sobre quien sabe qué (podía escucharlos, pero la rabia no le dejaba entender el qué), muy pegados y sonrientes. ¡Tsk!

Como si detectara su mal humor, la cabeza de Seth giró lentamente y una sonrisa hermosa se formó en sus labios, antes de decirle algo rápidamente a Alec y caminar en dirección del vampiro. Lo primero que hizo el pequeño lobo fue abrazarle por la cintura y pegar su mejilla contra su pecho amplio y musculoso, porque su corta estatura sólo llegaba hasta allí. Como si fuera magia, ese simple gesto calmó el monstruo de los celos dentro de Emmett, todo su cuerpo se relajó y se permitió devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Te diviertes hablando con aquel vampiro? –murmuró contra el cabello de Seth, donde tenía enterrada su nariz.

-Un poco… sólo respondía a sus curiosidades, pero ya me hacía falta estar con _mí_ vampiro, por eso vine –respondió suavemente.

Emmett sonrió, antes de poner un suave beso en aquellos cabello que a pesar de estar para todos lados como un espantapájaros, eran suaves como los cabellos de un ángel.

-Pues entonces quédate con tu vampiro, pero me estoy sintiendo un poco solito –dijo Emmett, con un obvio puchero en su voz.

La risa adorable de Seth fue su respuesta.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

**¡Feliz año nuevo a mis lectores! ¡Los amo a todos!**

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	42. Resumen

…

**Entre perros y sanguijuelas.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Bella vino a Forks, pero Jacob Black llegó primero a la vida de Edward Cullen. Drabbles de Jakedward.

**Parejas:** Jacob Black/Edward Cullen (seme/uke), menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, algo de OOC (Vamos, es un fanfic) y lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Resumen.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

Jacob estrelló el cuerpo de Edward contra la pared y su boca buscó codiciosamente la de su vampiro. Perdidos en su pasión, no les importó nada y comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa sin piedad. Después de todo, ambos tenían el suficiente dinero como para comprarse nuevas. Así que no bien estuvieron desnudos, comenzaron a frotarse el uno con el otro de manera muy desenfrenada, hasta que sus penes estuvieron duros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Jacob, en un jadeo.

-Bien… -masculló Edward, dejando besos por todos lados de la cara y cuello de su marido-. Lucas está jugando con sus videojuegos, así que está muerto para el mundo. Camilla y Jael salieron con Alice y Rosalie y Edmund duerme su siesta. –Buscó una vez más la boca de su marido e iniciaron un beso fuerte, antes de separarse de nuevo. –Así que creo que contamos con al menos media hora.

-Es todo lo que necesito –gruñó el lobo, zambulléndose de nuevo hacia el cuerpo dispuesto que no había sacado de su posición contra la pared.

Todavía con sus bocas besándose, apenas separándose para que lobo pudiera respirar de vez en cuando, el cambiador de forma buscó la entrada que le pertenecía y metió un dedo, ganándose un quejido del Cullen. Pronto otro dedo se le sumó y más tarde el mismo Edward se empujaba contra los tres dedos gruesos que le estaban haciendo ver las estrellas. Luego éste no tuvo más que susurrar un "Te necesito" para que los dedos abandonaran su cuerpo y pronto fueran reemplazados por algo más grande, más largo, caliente y duro. Edward gritó y juró que por un momento su mente se puso en blanco, pero pronto la carne de su Black comenzó a golpear sin piedad su próstata, así que no pensó en nada más que el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Demasiado pronto para ambos, Jacob se vaciaba dentro del cuerpo de Edward y este hacía lo mismo entre el cuerpo de ambos. Respiraban agitadamente, cuando el vampiro habló.

-¿A esto se ha resumido nuestra vida? –susurró, agarrándose bien del cuerpo de su amor, para no caer-. ¿A tener pequeños encuentros de no más de cinco minutos? ¿Cómo si fuéramos adolescentes hormonales o personas que están teniendo un asunto ilícito?

-Pues así parece –resopló Jacob, ya que su respiración se había acompasado, comenzó a dejar besos mariposa por todo el cuello de su amor-. Es lo que viene acompañado de ser padres, supongo.

-Mmmhhhh –murmuró Edward, poco comunicativo.

-¿Y no dijiste que teníamos media hora? –preguntó el hombre, comenzando a moverse, ya que su pene estaba duro de nuevo.

-Eso dije… -ronroneó Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios finos.

-Entonces pienso aprovechar cada minuto de ella –gruñó el lobo, antes de que ambos volvieran a amarse como locos.

**Fin.**

…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**Black/Cullen**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Yay! Hoy me levanté y me fui directo a la ducha, allí comenzó a venirme una escena muy pervertida entre Edward y Jacob y me dije… _¡la quiero escribir! _XDDDDD

Así pues, gracias a eso, volvemos a la pareja "original" de esta serie de drabbles. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
